The Dragon and The Time Goddess
by experimenter19
Summary: one year after the war with the Alvarez empire and Natsu is the new ruler, not one for politics he has some help, little did he know fate had more than he planned for rated M for sexual content I do not own fairy tail credit to Hiro Mashima COMPLETE
1. instincts

It has been one year after the war with the Alvarez Empire ended; you're probably wondering what going on right now well you see after Natsu defeated Zeref the war ended shortly after.

But Zeref was the ruler and since he's dead that leaves the empire without a ruler to most, however only a handful know this but there is a successor to the throne.

His name is Natsu Dragneel, wondering who knows this, well the answer is simple they would be Makarov Dreyer, Fiore royal family as well as the magic council.

Some members of the magic council weren't too thrilled at this revelation knowing his destructive tendencies, Just those people in Fiore knew, the empire knew there was a successor to the throne they just didn't know who.

"Man this sucks, Zeref when we meet again on the other side I'm gonna give you beating for making me go on this death trap of a boat and dumping your empire on me," said a disgruntled Natsu just as he came into the port close to the capital.

Natsu's attire didn't change much in the last year he still had his sandals and white knee-length pants, but instead of a one sleeve jacket, he now has a white muscle shirt and black sleeveless, open vest.

Shortly after Natsu got off the boat, he made his way to where he was supposed to meet a representative to help him get use to his new title as emperor,

He saw what looked to be a train station in the distance, a look of misery graced his face knowing he was going to have to take a train ride if he wants to go back to Fiore in two weeks.

After begrudgingly getting into the death trap as he calls it, he rode the train straight to the home of the emperor as his new home away from home so to speak.

After who knows how long cause Natsu tends to lose track of time when on transportation.

After managing to exit the train and made his way out of the train station to be greeted moment later by an unexpected guest.

"Ah the new emperor is here," said a short old man with a medium length beard and the attire fitting a citizen of the empire.

"Yeah yeah yeah can we get this over with I wanna get back to Fiore as quick as possible and keep my title as emperor a secret from the people of Fiore

"Now why would you want to keep your title as emperor a secret and the names George," said the now named George.

"Because if people found out two things would happen, one they would either be too afraid to fight me and two I would never have peace and quit," Natsu says in an annoyed tone

"Makes sense you are guild wizard after all and from what I've heard you love fighting probably from those draconian instincts from your magic that reminds me isn't there a blue cat that's always with you," George said curiously.

"Yes his names happy and he's not a cat he's an exceed, he's not with me cause he can't keep a secret especially when fish is involved," Natsu says with a slight chuckle.

"Yes well the empire can operate normally on it own we have to because emperor Spriggan would often go off on his own for great periods of time, your main purpose is simply to be an inspiration for the people to look up to or a figurehead if you will. Also whenever there is a problem be political or a threat to the safety of the people, as emperor's your job to get rid of it" George said

"I get the safety of the people bit but what do you mean by political," said a slightly confused Natsu

"What I mean is If there is a matter regarding something that affects the people of this empire like a new law that having trouble passing or getting abolished you are the deciding factor. that being said if there is a current law you don't like you get rid of it whenever you want," George said

"Makes sense to me now what do we do," Natsu said blankly.

"Is there anything else you need?" George said politely

"Yes, are you the representative I'm supposed to meet? " Natsu said

"No I'm not, the person you are looking for is now in your castle, she is waiting for you as we speak. George said

"Wait... SHE! " Natsu says in shock.

"Well now it's time for you to get well acquainted with the people of this empire and your castle is just down the road can't miss it," George says haste before taking off to who knows where

"Wait don't leave me" Natsu shouts but his words land on deaf ears, and so Natsu slowly made his way to the castle his brother lived in.

 **(scene change)**

At the castle

Natsu just made it to the main hall of the castle looking for someone to aid him in any way they could, till a familiar scent got his attention he see's the origin.

What he sees is a woman with blond hair and a generous figure, it was none other than Dimaria vessel of the god of time.

"Well if it isn't Spriggan's younger brother and heir to the throne no less," Dimaria says in a rather smug tone

"In the flesh, I assume you're the one I'm supposed to meet with and help me with my new title as emperor" Natsu say in a slightly disgusted tone still not liking the title.

"Yes Emperor, the remaining member of the shield of Spriggan are away doing who knows what so that leaves just you and me," Dimaria said in an amused tone.

Internally Dimaria had a weird feeling toward the new emperor, there mere sight of him was making her heart race a mile a minute, she couldn't describe it.

What is Chronos doing he was laughing his ass off knowing exactly why Dimaria was reacting this way to Natsu while making sure Dimaria didn't realize he was laughing, perks when you're a god.

"Well better get this over with can you give me a tour of the castle ending at my brother's office," Natsu said in a neutral tone.

"Follow me then," Dimaria said before showing her new emperor his castle.

It took a lot longer then Natsu wanted, but if his time with Erza after all these years did something right it was giving him patient's, it's been an hour, and they were still not done yet.

The one good thing since Dimaria took the lead it allowed Natsu to have a nice view of her figure, he wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was and man was he happy Dimaria was giving him the tour of the castle.

Dimaria wasn't paying attention, but that doesn't mean Chronos wasn't, he was enjoying this little show.

"It seems Natsu doesn't see her as an enemy anymore causing his draconian instincts to slowly run wild, telling him Dimaria is a suitable mate unlike those fairies back in Fiore. After all, he's one of the last true kings of this world, hmm it will be interesting how this will play out" Chronos thought to himself with a slight chuckle.

"What so funny," Dimaria said internally to Chronos.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Chronos retorted

One Hour later outside of Zeref office that was also his bedroom

"Here we are, sir, is there anything else you need," Dimaria said

"No that will be all, I better get to sleep I'm tired after everything that happened today," Natsu says as he opened the door to now his room as the emperor.

Dimaria decided to make her way to her place of residence for the night.

Once inside she quickly slammed the door her back to it with her hand on her still racing heart wondering what caused this.

"What's happening this had never happened before certainly not the first time we met even though we enemies then, hmm I'll deal with it tomorrow," Dimaria thought to herself before retiring to bed for the night.

With Natsu

Natsu immediately stripped down to his boxer and slipt into bed trying to get some rest; he turned back in forth through the night trying to sleep.

it wasn't till he laid flat on his back staring vacantly at the ceiling then it finally dawned on him, his draconian instincts were the reason he was having a hard time sleeping.

But he couldn't place the reason why they were acting up now all of sudden. Usually, they act up when someone important to him is in trouble like when phantom lord kidnaped Lucy and when Erza asked him to save Lucy also during phantom load.

Well, whatever it was about can wait till morning as his instincts were finally dying down so he could get some sleep.

The next morning

Dimaria was just waking from a long night of rest she then got dressed for the day and went to get some breakfast.

When she got to the dining hall, she noticed Natsu wasn't there this got her worried about him, but this was strange to her she usually would never worry about someone else.

After getting a quick breakfast, she immediately went to Natsu's Room and politely knocked on the door no response so she quietly opened his door only find him just waking up and it was a sight to see for the woman.

Before her stands the new emperor of the empire in nothing but his boxers, letting her get a good look at his Well defined body, Natsu wasn't paying any attention so he didn't notice the massive blush taking over Dimaria face and it only got deeper as time moved forward.

She just stood there watching her new emperor slowly waking up from a rough night it wasn't until he looked her way did she finally get snapped back to reality.

Fortunately, since his bedroom door was still open letting the natural morning light to her back giving her a stark contrast covering her blush from view.

"Sorry for barging in didn't know why you weren't up earlier, so I came to check on you, I'll wait outside for you to get dressed sir," Dimaria said before closing his doors giving him some privacy.

It was several minutes before Natsu was fully clothed during this time Dimaria pondered why she was reacting to Natsu speaking of witch her heart immediately pick up its pace at the mere thought of him.

She was cut short from concluding when Natsu finally opened his door ready for the day then a thought came to her.

"Sir not to be rude but why weren't you up earlier," dimaria said

"Firstly just call me Natsu I don't like formalities as for why I wasn't up earlier I had a rough night and didn't get much sleep now I'm going to get me something to eat," Natsu said blankly as they made their way to the dining hall.

After Natsu filled his stomach with enough food to last him, Dimaria wanted to know why Natsu had a rough night.

"Sir- I mean Natsu if you don't mind why did you have a hard time getting rest last night," Dimaria asked.

"If your wanting a straight answer I don't have one because even I don't know exactly, all I can say is my draconian instincts were to blame," Natsu says nonchalantly.

"How so if you don't mind," Dimaria said

"Well that's tricky to answer, my instinct goes off for different reasons like when I sense when there is more than what someone is letting on. example pecking order dispute, or when someone I care about is in trouble like what happens with fairy tail during the war, the list goes on," Natsu said

"So I take it your instinct was for something never experienced before," Dimaria said

"I wouldn't go that far I've had them before, but they were never this strong before, they happen once to twice a year since X780 in you don't count fairy sphere," Natsu said blankly.

"Interesting indeed well don't focus too much on it you still have a lot to learn to be an emperor," Dimaria said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't remind me?" Natsu said in irritation

"Follow me then I'll take you to your first lesson in politics," Dimaria says with a sinister grin aimed right at Natsu.

A look of horror took its place on Natsu face as memories from his childhood with Erza and Mira started to creep their way into his mind as he began to sweat.

 **(scene change)**

It has been four long miserable hours since Dimaria made Natsu take his lesson in politics it takes to run an empire both while he's present and when not.

You would think Dimaria cynical nature would make her relishes Natsu having to learn the ins and out of politics but that's not quite what happened.

It's true any other person she would get great enjoyment out of seeing someone in misery however in Natsu case it was different there were something she facepalms at how absent-minded he was.

Other times her heart panged at how it was too much to take in sometimes, these feeling were foreign to her.

The lesson was finally over, and Natsu was bouncing off the walls at them finally be over but his teacher if you will quickly bring him down to Earthland.

"What I have to do more now" Natsu shouts in disbelief.

"Yes this first lesson was more to see how well you paid attention than actually teaching you about politics," said teach who was tall, thin man in a blue mage's robe and had long white beard like august

"Ok then how long do I have to keep doing this then," Natsu said with regret in his voice

"Well at our current rate based on today and the same amount of hours a day it will take four months, and since you know doubt forgot my name AGAIN it Nazire" the now named Nazire said

"It there any way to shorten it" Natsu say with hope in his voice.

"Well if you pay attention and understand it the first time two month minimum," Nazire says

"Are you kidding I don't have two months I have to be back at my guild in two weeks if I don't want anyone to know about me being emperor" Natsu practically yelled

Seeing where this is going Dimaria decided to step in before war break out between Natsu and Nazire.

"Hold it Nazire as you can see Natsu's still settling in I'm sure you can spare him a couple of weeks for him to go back to Fiore to keep up appearances," Dimaria said in a tone entirely unlike her throwing Nazire off at her tone.

Never in all his years has Dimaria ever acted in a kind manner not once then it hit him it had something to do with the new emperor, but he knew better and dropped it knowing how Dimaria will act his leg still hurt from last time he did that.

"Well I can't-do that, but I can postpone your lesson and teach you a spell that can allow you to be in two places at one you may have heard of it it's called thought projection. A powerful mage as you can easily send one to any place in Fiore" Nazire say as he let out a sigh.

"I heard of it and if you're strong enough it can interact with the world in a physical way like when Jellal was part of the magic council as Siegrain" Natsu states.

"So you do use that brain of your" Nazire says getting a chuckle out of him and Dimaria at Natsu expense.

"So when can you teach me the thought projection spell," Natsu says plainly

"Will start tomorrow enjoy the rest of the day because first thing tomorrow after breakfast you won't have a moment to relax. Why ? because not only will you be learning the thought projection spell, you be getting acquainted with the people of this great empire" Nazire says with a sinister grin.

The grin caused Natsu to do a notable gulp, not liking his statement one bit he was brought out of his stupor thanks to Dimaria.

"Relax it's not as bad as it sounds if it helps I can accompany, so you don't get overwhelmed during your time here," Dimaria says with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Dimaria that makes it sound a little bit easier," Natsu said with his signature grin.

Nazire grinned at their little sentimental display but was quick to drop it knowing how Dimaria would react.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my office my brother has some stuff in his office that I need to see Bye," Natsu says as he gets ready to leave.

"Wait how do you know this Natsu" Dimaria asks.

"That's a secret for only me to know," Natsu says with his signature grin before closing the door behind him.

Nazire and Dimaria just stood there for a few minutes processing what Natsu just said, and they both had a look of shock on there faces.

"Well I better get going Nazire see you tomorrow" Dimaria say before leaving.

"Ok I'll see you later them Dimaria," Nazire said

With Natsu

Natsu was just getting into his bedroom/office and walked over to his the desk and lit his hand on fire and placed it on a barely noticeable dragon insignia on the ground.

The second the insignia touched his flames it lights up giving of a crimson red glow, shortly after that the ground around it began the break apart not out of age or neglect but out of reaction to his magic what is revealed was a secret passageway underneath his room.

Natsu followed the stairs to a lower level hallway, and the hallway led to a secret room full of historical documents.

But what made these documents so special was they were all dated 400 years ago, Zeref made sure they survived all this time for a reason so that when the day came that Zeref is defeated and passed on Natsu can learn about his bloodline before Igneel took him in.

Natsu went over the document learning about his family lineage, and there were even pictures of him and his brother at that time and of course his parents as well, just barely scratching the surface a stray tear found its way down his cheek only at the picture of him his brother and their parents together.

Natsu is proud that Igneel was there to raise him as his own and teach the magic that saved him and his family and countless others during his time in fairy tail.

But he would be lying if he's said if there wasn't a small part of him that wanted go back in time to live with his birth parents even for just a little bit.

Course Natsu being Natsu he forgot to close the hidden entrance leaving it wide open if someone were to oh I don't know check up on him.

Dimaria was making her way to her room to sit back and relax she was outside her room not paying attention still thinking over what Natsu said and unknowingly heading in the direction of Natsu's room.

By the time she got to his bedroom door, she was brought out of her thought when Chronos started chuckling.

"Okay what going on that's the second time you suddenly started laughing all of a sudden what going on," Dimaria said

"You mortal never cease to amuse me even after the war," Chronos said

"There got to be more than amusement for you to start laughing out of nowhere," Dimaria said sternly wanting an answer.

"You already know the answer to your question hmhmhm," Chronos said in his usual cryptic tone.

"Guess I'll find out eventually like always," Dimaria says in a neutral tone.

It was then she realized where she was and wanted to know more about what Natsu said earlier, she knocked on the door no response wanting answers.

wanting answer she carefully opened his bedroom door and closed it only to see an empty room at first, she looks at Natsu's desk and notices an opening she was unaware of.

Of course like anybody who see something new they want to no more and so she carefully and as quietly as possible went into entered the hidden floor entrance.

She followed the stairs all the way down the hall it wasn't till she was about 15 feet away from the dimly lit room she stepped a little too loudly.

Natsu was still going through the hidden documents when his heightened sense of hearing picked up an all too familiar sound of footsteps he took a quick sniff and let out a slight chuckle for not closing the entrance of this hidden room.

"Don't bother I know you're there….. Dimaria" Natsu say in his regular voice knowing how well the hidden area amplifies the smallest sound.

"Hahaha not so sneaking are you especially since he's immune to your age seal spell," Chronos said still laughing.

Dimaria just walked into the room Natsu is in casually knowing it was pointless especially with his heightened senses.

"So what brings you here Dimaria," Natsu says as he turned to Dimaria with his trademark grin.

"Well after you left I was on my way to my room thinking about what you said, and I lost track of where I was going and ended outside your room. I wanted to know more about what you said earlier, and now I'm here" Dimaria said a pink dusted her cheeks for reasons unknown to her.

Natsu saw the pink in her cheeks and simultaneously the same feeling he had the night before appeared again, fortunately, it wasn't as bad as last night, but it was stronger than all the times.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as Dimaria seem to be stuck between leaving because it was rude to barge in and stay cause she wanted answers.

Coincidentally there were two chairs in here when he arrived, and one of them was empty.

"Don't just stand there gawking there's an extra chair if you want to know more" Natsu ushering her to the vacant chair in the room with his arm dimaria of course took the offer.

"So what so special about all those documents you're going over?"Dimaria said question

"Well I didn't get very far before you joined me but from what I've seen so far Zeref left these for me If I … ...defeat him and he ….passed on…... so …...I …...can ….. learn more about my past" Natsu manages to say as tears began to form as he showed Dimaria his family photos when he and his parent were alive.

Dimaria took the photo from him and looked it over, multiple though were going through her head right now, one was how was peaceful and happy Zeref seemed to be, and she can see where he got his looks from and Natsu as well.

Another was what would've happened if Natsu had never died because from what she heard Natsu was killed with his parents and later revived by Zeref as his greatest creation that would then lead the empire his brother forge to defeat Acnologia.

Her thought didn't last long as Natsu finally broke down in tears after holding it off, she had no idea what to do as Natsu sit there crying. His tears didn't last long as he managed to pull himself together.

"Sorry about that it's a lot to take in honestly up until now I didn't know much about my life before Igneel other there then my death and revival by my brother," Natsu says managing to pull off a cheeky grin.

"It's no problem at all I can't blame you for not having any memories before your foster father took you in Natsu," Dimaria said to him it was something she would have never said back when Zeref was the ruler of this empire.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Dimaria anyway I think it's time for us to Leave I'll have a busy schedule for a while," Natsu said in a cheery tone not noticing the blush from the Age Seal mage.

"You're right it's getting late, and Nazire has to teach you the thought projection spell," Dimaria said

The two wizards leave the hidden area after leaving Natsu closed the entrance by merely tapping on the same insignia with his flames like he did when he opened it.

Dimaria took her leave leaving Natsu to his thoughts thinking over everything those document informed him of and why his instincts we going off when Dimaria showed up.

 **(scene change)**

One week later

It's been a week since Natsu started his training as the new ruler of the empire during this time and learning the thought projection spell.

He's getting pretty good at it not perfect because it is a tricky spell considering you need constant focus to use it over a long distance on top of that being able to interact with the world around him physically and focusing was never Natsu strong point.

Fortunately, Nazire was an excellent teacher when it comes to magic after all he's had years of experience compared to other mages.

After his lessons learning the spell, Natsu routine consisted sitting in the main hall of his castle meeting a representative from every guild and noble family who is part of the Alvarez empire, needless to say; it was quite dull for the fire mage.

After getting through another long day meeting with the representative from all over the empire, Natsu was getting jittery from all the pent up energy from sitting around all day.

This isn't a problem for him, but the lack of fighting is getting to him, he usually's at the fairy tail guild hall as well as magic jobs keep this from happening.

He lay there in his bed trying to get some sleep but all the pent-up energy itching to get out evenly he couldn't take in anymore he got out of bed put some black clothing on to hopefully stay hidden.

He managed to sneak past all the castle servants and trudged his way to a forest not that far away from the capital.

Natsu was smarter than people thought how so he knew he couldn't use his fire magic or he'll draw some unwanted attention that doesn't mean he can't hone his reflexes and hand to hand combat skills.

He looks straight ahead found his target, a fairly decent size tree and charged at it with his fist ready; one hit was all it took to snap the tree in two.

"Hm, nice to see my strength hasn't diminished," Natsu said in an amused tone.

Natsu proceeded to hone his skills for a couple of hours breaking large rocks smashing trees before sneaking back inside to prepare for his duties as emperor tomorrow.


	2. Fire demon in Alvarez

It has been 13 days since Natsu took a ship to the empire to take on the mantle as the rightful ruler of the Alvarez Empire.

Unfortunately for Natsu, there was still a long list of representatives from each guild that resides in the empire with wasn't that bad for him since he is first and foremost A wizard-like any other so meeting them wasn't much different than meeting wizard from other guilds back in Fiore.

What sucks the most for him meeting a member of each noble family each one just as stuck up as the last fortunately every so often there was a member that he could tolerate to an extent and even fewer that he didn't mind getting to know better.

Fortunately, he had Dimaria there to make sure each representative didn't stay longer than needed and the ones that tried well they have trouble sitting down for the foreseeable future.

"Phew I'm finally done for the day," Natsu said with a sight.

"Don't get comfy just yet you still have the spell to master with Nazire ?" Dimaria said

"Way to kill the mood," Natsu says blankly.

Dimaria chuckled at this before to two headed towards Nazire to finished up Natsu lessons on learning the thought projection.

One hour later

Natsu was sitting in a chair as he focuses on maintaining his thought projection, after 12 days of practicing his thought projection was finally able to interact physically with the world around him.

It wasn't as strong as him, but it can do I pretty convincing job to the uninitiated, as for his limit in strength his thought projection can carry another person easily who you might ask Dimaria of course.

Nazire couldn't tell if she was doing that to be cute or if it was because Natsu is there leader and you don't want to disobey your leader if you're going to live long that is.

"Ready Dimaria, " Natsu said in as his thought projection.

"Yes Natsu," Dimaria said as she had her arm out.

With her arm out Dimaria was allowing Natsu thought projection to grab her by her waist and making sure his thought projection was convincing to most in the guild.

Grabbing her by her waist Natsu projection lifter her up and twirled her around before carrying bridal style from one end of the room to the other resulting in a slight blush from the age seal mage but was careful not to let any of them see it.

"Ok you can put me down," Dimaria said

Not to her surprise Natsu put her down gracefully as to not accidentally drop her like the first time he tested his projection strength he was very sorry for doing that chances are the only reason he didn't get punched or something is well he is her commander.

Internally dimaria kind of like be held and carried by him even if it was just a thought projection it made her feel special, but these feeling further confused as no man or woman has made her feel this way.

"It seems you have mastered the thought projection and can use it to interact physical way as you wanted," Nazire said

"Thank you Nazire for teaching me I just wish my thought projection could use my magic at my Level," Natsu said slightly depressed.

" I know you do, but you only had two weeks to learn it to this level, if we had a month then maybe but this is a far as you can get," Nazire said in her teacher tone.

"Well, as long as they don't use magic in guild brawl I should arouse any suspicion where an I am," Natsu said with a chuckle.

" well with the spell squared away Dimaria is there anything you want to say," Nazire said

"Yes well in preparation with of you mastering the spell I sought to it that you have tomorrow off so you can focus on maintaining the spell and I'll make sure no one bothers you," Dimaria said with a sinister grin only to be mirrored by Natsu.

" enjoy tomorrow while you can because the next day is continuing your lessons is Politics," Nazire Said with a sinister grin causing a look of horror to grace Natsu's face.

 **(Scene Change)**

The next morning

Natsu was just waking up for his first day off since he came to Alvarez and man did he need this and thought maybe he could get some training in today and not just honing his reflexes.

Like always he went to the dining hall to get some much-needed breakfast before going back to his room and like Dimaria said she stood guard inside his room and made sure he wasn't disturbed.

Natsu just laid down on his bed and did as he was instructed when learning the spell, to send a projection to far away location you must picture it in your head as if you are there.

Once done it wasn't too hard to maintain the projection just, just make sure your main body is in a safe location.

After focusing for a minute and gathering enough magic energy so he can pick up objects and other items he sent his thought projection to his cabin, so It looked like he was returning from a job.

Unlike Jellal where Era wasn't that far from the tower Natsu is who knows how far away he is from Fiore and therefore has to know idea what time it is there, he would find out when his thought projection landed.

After about of minute of flying through space, Natsu thought projection hit the ground his was just outside his cabin door and notice the sun was high in the sky, that can only mean one thing its noon in Magnolia, and that usually indicates the guild is packed.

Taking a thinking pose, he thought of ways the enter the guild without being noticed, but he needed to have a meeting with gramps on what going on, needless to say, he was in a pickle when it hit him he can change his projection appearance by thinking.

After about a minute Natsu appearance change from his attire he wore when he came to Alvarez, now he wore mainly black clothing with a black hooded cloak covering his spiky pink hair.

Since he's a thought projection, he doesn't need his scarf on so that disappeared and he bandana same color as everything else covering the bottom half on his face leaving only his eyes.

After about five minutes he manages to change his voice so he wouldn't be found out from his voice alone with everything done the only thing you could see is his eyes and his hand's everything else was covered up, and with that, he made his way to Magnolia.

Fortunately with a man like mystogan who is now a former member the people of magnolia didn't think anything of it when he was strolling through town even after nine years of his absence from Earthland.

Natsu was just outside the guild doors trying to prepare himself for what is about to happen suddenly the door flew wide open he barely had time to step out of the way as the ice stripper came flying out of the Guildhall only to land face first in the dirt.

Taking the opportunity Natsu slip inside before the door closes behind him. He is met with the guild in one of its guild brawls, and his eyes fell on Erza, and she didn't have happy expression he took a closer look she was holding slice strawberry cake looked as if someone stepped on it.

His eyes went wide this realizing why gray was sent flying out of the guild hall; he did the unthinkable he ruined Erza strawberry cake.

The one thing you should never do is mess with her cake; Internally he was laughing his ass off that gray of all people did the unthinkable even it was an accident that never stopped her before.

Fortunately, everyone including Erza was to focus on the brawl happening to notice him allowing him to slip right through even though he is dying to join alas he has a more significant thing going on.

After dodging another member throne across the room Natsu just made it the bar and to know one's surprise Mira was manning the bar like always, she was washing a mug before noticing his presence.

"Well hello there how can I help you, sir," Mira said with a smile, but it lessons a little as she heard a cough from the man.

"Yes I request a meeting with your guild master, and you wouldn't happen to have a light pen on you," Natsu said with a new voice he came up with on his way to the guild.

This little conversation did not go unnoticed as guild brawl started to die down now since everyone wanted to know who the mystery man was and why he's here, Mira got the light pen he wanted.

"Halt why have you come here and why do you request a meeting with our master" Erza said holding her sword inches away from his head.

"Watch where point that Titania," Natsu said pushing the blade away with a finger.

"You didn't answer my question why are you here," Erza said bringing her sword closer to his face.

See this is going know where Natsu merely laugh as he faces her as he is sending more magic energy to his thought projection, with the flick of his wrist was all he did before hearing the sound of metal hit the ground.

"I said watch where you point that Titania, " Natsu said coldly glaring at Erza.

Erza glare only intensified as the cloaked individual in front of her sliced her sword near its hilt with the simple flick of his wrist.

She requiped another sword and held it not as close but enough to tell him she is not messing around, Not wanting to play her game any more Natsu directly faced Mira again and ask where their master was.

"Oh I never got your name hope you don't mind but what is your name," Mira said politely.

"Mira are you sure this man might be an enemy," Erza said firmly.

" Now it's starting to make sense now, I saw your expression earlier the rumors are true you hate it when someone destroys your cake and as for name just call Me James, " Natsu said giving himself a new alias.

There was a notable silence after Natsu statement about her Lust for the strawberry cake before the whole guild burst into laughter like no tomorrow and how is Erza she had a small blush from the embarrassment of how passionate she is when someone does the unthinkable to her cake.

"So where is your master I need to talk to him sooner rather than later," Natsu said frustrated after asking to see the master for the third time

"Sorry for not answering earlier the master should be here any minute he had to take care of some business," Mira said with her usual cheerful demeanor.

Just as she finished her statement the guild doors open to reveal Makarov Dreyar was walking in with his usual expression after returning from a guild master conference.

"Hello master I take it the Guildmaster meeting went well," Mira said

"Yep same thing as last time better communication and tone back on the destruction," Makarov said as he jumps on top the bar.

"Hope it's not too much Master, but this stranger here came requesting a private meeting with you," Mira said

Makarov took one look at the man before him before agreeing to have this meeting, and so the two walked straight to the master office and Natsu taking to light pen put some mute ruins up after all his time with Erza has proven she can not be trusted when someone requires a meeting with Makarov.

"so what bring you here to my guild, " Makarov said in a neutral tone.

Natsu decides it would be easier if he undid his disguise with got a look of shock from Makarov as Natsu Undid the mask hiding his face from the world.

"Natsu why are you hiding from your guildmates in your back from Alvarez," Makarov said

"Well you see "m technically not in Fiore I'm still in Alvarez, one of the castle mages has been teaching me the thought projection spell for the last two weeks," Natsu said

"Never in the entire time I've known you Natsu did I ever think you would learn thought projection spell and be able to interact with the world around you," Makarov said in a proud tone at Natsu learning a spell to the degree he's using it.

"Well you know Me, I'm always full of surprises," Natsu said with his signature grin.

"With that out of the way, what are we going to do since you going to gone for who knows how long and I know you want to keep this away from the guild as long as possible" Makarov said

"Yeah, part of the reason I wanted to have a meeting with you is if you have any idea on preventing the guild from getting wind of this" Natsu said in a thinking pose.

This little show made Makarov proud of how much Natsu has mature over the years somewhat no longer the brash kid who solved problems with his fist now a man who thought thing through half the time; it brought a smile to his face.

"Well they may be away, but I don't know how long it will last," Makarov said to bring his hand to his chin in a thinking pose.

"What do you have in mind," Natsu said

"Well the magic council had gotten a request dealing with some fire-related monster over in Alvarez Maybe we could say the council contacted you before you made it back and sent over there to deal with them," Makarov said

"You don't say so, I heard about it but I was too busy with learning the spell to look into them, and if the magic council is requesting it then that should be more than enough the get me out of learning the in's and outs of running an empire. Plus it would buy me another month or so of being away" Natsu said as memories of his second day in Alvarez come flooding back.

"Well if that it I better get back to the guild," Makarov said before noticing the shadow of footstep under the office doors before getting Natsu attention.

"I hope I didn't mess up of the mute runes," Said a slightly scared Natsu then remembered he's here as a thought projection.

"You did them right but can you blame them a stranger shows up asking a meeting with their master," Makarov said with a sigh at how his member can be so nosy at times.

"How much you want to bet it's Erza," Natsu said with a slight chuckle as he puts his disguise back on.

"Do you have to ask that?" Makarov said with a chuckle of his own

The two got close to the door, and Makarov undid the mute runes with Natsu taking the lead he carefully grabbed the door handle an in an instant the door flew open resulting in the not so sneaking scarlet knight to fall forward landing face first on the floor.

"Seem one of your mages doesn't respect other people's privacy" Natsu in his new voice so no one would recognize him.

Erza couldn't help but shrink in fear from feeling their gaze this resulted in another round of laughter from the guild, after all, how often do you see the mighty Titania cower from being caught red-handed Natsu went past the down Erza to Bar to give back the light pen her borrowed from Mira.

"Mira I believe your name is I came to give back the light pen I borrowed," Natsu said to the barmaid.

"Thank you, sir I apologize for Erza rudeness is there anything else you need," Mira said

"No that is all I will be on my way now," Natsu said before Making his way to the door but was stopped by a shirtless man with black hair.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking what your meeting with our guild master about," Gray said.

"That between your master and me and from your state dress you must be this guilds Ice make mage who has a habit of stipping on the job," Natsu said with a chuckle getting a round of laughter from present company.

"Gray what our meeting was about is none of your concern," Makarov said as took a swig of his beer.

"None of our business some guy shows up out of the blue covered head to toe to have a meeting with you how is that not our business after everything this guild been through over the years" Gray rather loudly getting a round of agreement.

"So glad I learned this spell," Natsu said getting everyone's attention

"And what spell is that," Gray said as he got in his maker stance ready for whatever this stranger in front of him might have up his sleeve.

"This " Natsu said before disappearing in a flash of rainbow light leaving many confused at what just happened.

"Wha where'd he go he just disappeared," Said a confused and angry Gray.

"Thought projection," Laxus said from the second floor getting everyone attention.

"He's able to open doors and pick up objects and break Erza's sword like it was nothing so whoever he is he's a mighty Wizard, no doubt stronger than most of us," Mira said chiming in.

"Master could we at least get a hint at what your meeting was about," Erza said sternly.

"Fine I could at least do that much; it related to the magic council and a recent request," Makarov said, fortunately, it was enough to satisfy Most except the scarlet knight, but she decided to drop it for now.

 **(Scene Change)**

With Natsu

Natsu was just getting out of his bed after dispelling his thought projection and beside his door Was Dimaria standing guard like before.

"So I take it everything went well," Dimaria said curiously.

"You could say that," Natsu said with a chuckle.

"So what about your absence from your guild," Dimaria said

"Well gramps and I cooked up a plan, and simply The Magic council contacted me before a reach fairy tail to deal with a fire-related quest that was sent to the council recently," Natsu said with a chuckle.

"That right I almost forgot about that and from what I've heard it started out like a forest fire But later we learned it was a very powerful Fire Demon, not those weak etherious ones your brother made except for you," Dimaria said in a thinking manner reminding him he's still a demon.

"A fire Demon you say that's a new one even for me and what else is there to Know about it," Natsu said in a surprised tone.

"Well from what our reports said he was slumbering for who knows how long till a group of Dark Mage who wanted to make a name for themselves and their guild, they woke it up needles to say they didn't make it out alive," Dimaria said

"Dang I almost feel sorry for them considering how powerful some demons can be," Natsu said he got out of bed and stretched.

"There's more after dealing with the dark mage the demon decided to well stretch his leg after sleeping for who knows how long, at first the town folks thought a forest fire started and sent some mages to deal with it. When they came back, they were Burned pretty bad, but they all pulled through" Dimaria said as she saw a look relief wash over Natsu, no doubt from the news that the mages sent to deal with the forest fire are alright.

"So I take it I'm going to have to deal with it then since I'm fireproof," Natsu said

"Of course and since you going off to deal with this, I'm going with unless who want to get an earful from Nazire for not taking a member of your shield with," Dimaria said with a smirk.

A look of horror came Natsu's face, Natsu just nodded, and the two got the stuff ready to deal with a fire demon causing trouble for a nearby village.

 **(Scene Change)**

One week later

Village near where the fire demon was woken up

Dimaria was currently getting her battle suit on while Natsu did a warm up outside, Natsu said she didn't have to gear up but requested since she didn't want to get rusty when it comes to combat.

After the duo was ready they trekked their way through the wilderness toward the fire demon's lair; it took a good hour before Natsu caught the smell of death no doubt the body of the dark mages to woke up the fire demon.

Natsu stopped dead in his track, and Dimaria stopped shortly after realizing he wasn't moving, the look in his eyes scared her slightly as he had dead serious expression before he spoke.

"Dimaria I know you don't want to leave me, But you have to stay here this a fight might break out between demons, and I don't know what would if you got harmed in any way so please stay till I come back," Natsu said

Dimaria was about to protest when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen only to realize Natsu had punched her; as a result, she saw just a glimpse of Natsu before everything faded to black.

Natsu picker her up bridal style before carefully putting her down on the ground and making sure Nothing terrible happen to her by casting an invisibility spell on her before Continuing forward hoping him, and the demon can come to an understanding.

With the Demon

The fire demon that is causing a ruckus is currently Napping; it tried to go to back into a deep slumber before dark wizard rudely woke him up but he can't slumber for just over 400 years.

Apparently made it impossible to go back into a deep slumber, the ground around Was charged black from his flames, the demon is residing just inside his cave he calls home.

The demon's name is Ceres his appearance fleck his element well; he was just getting out of his cave when a new scent caught his attention before standing up on his hind legs.

his overall shape resembles that of a man, but he had traits similar to that of a great beast, his size on par with a full grown bear, his hands were the same as a human except they had one inch long claws on his nails.

His feet had a more primal look to them they were easily a foot and a half in length with big claws covering his toes perfect for traveling great distances in no time, his head was far from human or animal.

For his head he had a very prominent jawline with a fanged grin, the top half of his face looked like hard forged metal, next her had what could only be described as horns, four of them.

They didn't jet out forward, or the side like you usually think, the jetted backward in line with the slope of his face one could say they resemble a crown of sorts.

Behind his horns, he had a main of fire covering the back side of his head and neck like a lion and finally from the back of his neck.

There is a line of what can only be described as Crystal growing all over his body in patches the color varied from red to yellow and orange with pitch black fur covering everything in between.

Ceres didn't have to stand there for very long as As Natsu was just entering the chard clearing only to be stared down the very demon he was sent to eliminate.

"So I take it you're the Demon the council sent me to eliminate," Natsu said blankly.

" if this is about those Mages that so rudely disturbed my slumber than yes," Ceres said in a deep graveling voice.

"Between you and me I hope we don't have to fight since as you said you were rudely awakened," Natsu said in a neutral tone.

" if it makes you feel any better, I tried going back to sleep, but I can't be wakened 100 years early than I usually slumber for," Ceres said

"If you don't mind me asking how long do you usually sleep for and the names Natsu and if you don't mind what's yours," Natsu said

"The names Ceres and usual slumber for 500 years or so and stay awake for a few hundred years," Ceres said as he yawns.

"Next question what did you do to the mages that came after you dealt with the dark mages for waking you up," said as he put his guard up even higher

"Oh those guys I gave them a reason to leave me alone," Ceres said as he started laughing Maniacally.

"So where does that leave us I don't want to fight you, but I can't risk letting you off cause more people who don't know any better could get hurt by of you," Natsu said in a serious expression.

"I don't remember a Natsu when I went to sleep 400 years ago, but you have a familiar aura emanating from you," Ceres said not even acknowledging Natsu statement about their situation.

"Well I'm from the same time as when you went to sleep I was raised and trained by the king of Fire dragons only to come to the future to defeat Acnologia," Natsu said nonchalantly realizing Ceres isn't as big of a threat yet.

"I remember that overgrown Lizard one of the few fire Dragon that earned my respect for most of them who were so self-absorbed in the pride they deserved to get killed by Acnologia," Ceres said

" wait you knew Acnologia," Said a slightly shocked Natsu

"Know him I met him before he went Crazy and killed damn near every dragon in existence he was a decent human unlike most of you who sell out their kind for the littlest things that remind me why is there a familiar aura on you it not igneel or acnologia," Ceres said

"Well since it's not from those two it has to be from my brother Zeref and if that not it I'm a demon as was the strongest of his etherious demon," Natsu said eyeing Ceres for some reaction.

"Wait you're the brother of Zeref and one of his Demon the bastards demon's wiped most of my kind, that partly why I went to sleep so they wouldn't notice me and it's not the only one who did that," Ceres said in a rage.

At the same time, all the crystal coming out of his body started to glow there appropriate colors indicating he was about show off his magic.

He was about to pounce on Natsu for seeing him as the source of the demise of some many of his kind before stopping dead in his tracks After feeling the sheer power coming off Natsu as he activated his Dragonforce truly showing the difference in power between dragons and demons.

"If it makes you feel any better Zeref's dead all of his demons are gone except for me," Natsu said

Natsu statement in combination with the sheer power coming from him was more than enough to albeit forcefully made the demon calm down as in doing so the glow of the crystal coming off on him went out.

"What happens Now I obviously have no chance of winning against you, and I'm not going out quietly," Ceres said

"Well, one thing that comes to mind is to join the Alvarez Empire, that way no one will be stupid enough to disturb you, Besides I could use a sparring partner back at my castle," Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose I can do that plus I can stretch my legs more," Ceres said as he let out another yawn.

"Well, in that case, let's get moving but first we got to pick up, and friend of mine, " Natsu said as he released his dragon force and like that the two demons made their way back to Dimaria.

With Dimaria

Dimaria was just waking up after being knocked out by Natsu, she dispelled the invisibility spell and was just about to go after Natsu when she heard a rustling in the bushes not far from her this made put her guard up.

Just then Natsu came out the rustling bush putting Dimaria as ease but was still mad at him for knocking her out earlier and thrown into shock Behind Natsu was what she could only assume is the demon he was sent to deal with.

Seeing that Dimaria was still setting down he held his hand out to help her up which she reluctantly accepted after still feeling the pain when Natsu knocked her out earlier.

Unfortunately for her, she was having trouble keeping pace with Natsu back to the nearby village, so what did Natsu do her had her ride piggyback style resulting in blushing from age seal Mage the entire time during this time she thought went back to why the demon was following them.

"Hey, Natsu why is what Chronos said is the demon we were sent to eliminate following us," Dimaria said with a hint of unease at the sight of the demon.

"Oh that's simple I asked to come back to the castle, so I can have sparring partner can't afford to get rusty yo Ceres mind introducing your self" Natsu without a car in the world.

"Fine as he said my name is Ceres, and I'm a fire demon as he said the magic council sent to eliminate, I tried to go back into slumber since those mages woke me up a hundred year Earlier than what usually slumber for," Ceres said

"And why are you coming with us," Dimaria said

" simple I can go back to my slumber, and it's only matter of time before more mages show only to fail since only Natsu is immune to my flames, and he offered to let me join him," Ceres said

For the remainder of the trek back to the nearby village dimaria asked Ceres all the Question she needed answers like is he a threat to the Natsu as he is there emperor to which he said no because if Natsu saw him as a danger, he would have killed him when he was in Dragonforce earlier.


	3. feeling revealed

**important announcement if your new to this story this after 1-27-18 this doesn't apply to you if didn't I went back and did Some MUCH NEEDED Editing for the first two chapter so go back reread this if you want enough of my rambling lets get on with the story**

* * *

two weeks after Ceres Joins Natsu

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouts as his hand collides with Ceres Own flaming first attack before both back away sizing each other up.

What's happening right now if you haven't guessed Natsu and Ceres are in a sparring match where at you might ask the castle courtyard.

And on the sideline, as you would expect is Dimaria along with her fellow shield member watching their new leader hone his relaxes.

However, during this little show, Dimaria was suffering from jealousy why you might ask because her fellow shield member Brandish is well drooling at the spectacle before them and it didn't help she mention that Natsu was rather cute earlier.

Natsu and Ceres fight went on for another hour before Natsu called it for the day to some food.

While Natsu went to get some food Ceres went back into his makeshift Home in a hole he dug into courtyard believe it or not.

"Looks like the shows Over" Brandish said in a slightly sad tone as she left to finish some business.

Natsu made his way back to his room to wash off all the sweat he built up from his sparring match.

In the last two weeks, Dimaria was finally able to nail down the feeling she's felt since Natsu came to Alvarez, the answer was simple she was in love with him.

However, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way or how to break it to him, one thing for sure she will find the answer to these questions in time.

Natsu was having similar thoughts, but it wasn't as clear to him as you might expect as he was still trying to figure out was his draconian instincts were acting up again.

He did make some progress though he vaguely remembers Igneel mention this during his training him, he didn't have to long to dwell on it as an extraordinary guest is on his way to Alvarez.

Castle throne room

Much to his protest Natsu was sitting on his throne, he hates it as this isn't his style, joking, on the other hand, is a different story, he let out a chuckle from when he stole the kings crown after the games.

On Natsu right side was as you probably guessed Dimaria his bodyguard as usual and on his left was Nazire to make sure he behaved himself and acted likes a ruler.

Why was this needed well it was clear they are currently waiting for the former ruler of Fiore as he was due at the castle today.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait for long as the doors open to reveal the guest of honor as he walked right surrounded by a combination of Fiore and Alvarez royal guards.

He may not be king anymore, but that doesn't mean he was left to fend for himself why for fear some insurrectionist group could use him against his daughter if he were to be kidnapped.

And the reason he is here is to well be an advisor to Natsu for the time being on how to rule a country or in Natsu case an Empire.

"Well this is a welcome surprise," Toma said with a grin at the sight of Natsu setting in his throne, this statement got a round of chuckles.

"Ha ha ha," Natsu said with evident disgust in his voice.

"Sorry Natsu it's not every day one of the most Destructive mages I've ever known is acting civilized," Toma said struggling to hold back a chuckle.

"Believe me I would love to destroy this chair and never do this again," Natsu said still maintaining a look of disgust.

"oh boy so naive, trust me when I say your gonna have to get used to it since your now the ruler of an empire," Toma said with a shit-eating grin.

"Just when I thought I was gonna get a break," Natsu said with head held down.

Natsu was walking into his chamber after a long and daunting day of lessons in politics it was less taxing if could call it that since toma was there to help out as his experience is light years ahead of Natsu.

The next day

Natsu was just got to the dining hall for some breakfast as this was his favorite time of the day why well food for one and it was the only time he can relax before learning how to run an empire every day he been here.

However, today was different as something more important came up as he was quickly whisked away after he was done eating by Dimaria.

"Dimaria what's going on never seen you like this before," Natsu said a little concerned because the last time she was this forceful they were enemies.

"Sorry, but something came up that requires your intervention" dimaria said as she was practically dragging him.

"First tell me what going on that an order" Natsu as ripped his hand out of her grasp and had severe expression aimed right at her.

"Fine we just got word that there was an incident at the northern tip of the empire and it needs your attention right away," Dimaria said

That was all Natsu needed to hear as their roles reversed and he was the one dragging her, and it would take three days to get to the northern tip of the empire.

Three days later

Northern tip of the Alvarez empire

After three days Natsu and Dimaria are at a military outpost near the northernmost settlement waiting for scouts of the situation to return.

Since duo is in the northern tip of the empire Dimaria choice of clothing changed somewhat the only thing that changed was she no longer whore her jacket around her waist, with the cold weather she wore it like a regular coat.

Her pants were undone by her from just under knee so they could cover her leg and changed out her sandals to a pair of shoes that would protect her from the cold snow.

As for Natsu being well a walking fireplace, he was unaffected by the cold as usual getting a round of looks from everyone not familiar with his magic he didn't pay attention to it at all.

What are they doing they are currently sitting down facing each other in what can only be described as a barracks for the soldiers to sit down relax after a long day of work while waiting out a nasty snow storm.

"Mind filling me in on what going on here," Natsu said sternly not liking being left in too dark to whole way to the northern tip of the empire.

"Simple we received word that village nearby has been getting idle threat to well pay tribute for protection," Dimaria said

"protection, from who?" Natsu said but didn't get an answer as at this time that Natsu noticed the Dimaria fell unconscious but was cut short of wondering why.

"ME" shouted a mysterious deep graveling voice.

At this, a nearby wall was destroyed before some unknown assailant rushed catching Natsu off guard giving him the chance to punch Natsu in the gut knocking the wind out of him while sending him flying to the Nearby wall.

Struggling to get back on his feet he gets a good look at the man that destroyed that wall, the man in question has a similar build to Elfman.

As for clothing he wearing your run of the mill clothing a regular person would be in this blasted cold environment clothing color white no doubt to disappear in the snow.

He struggled to get his bearing as the assailant picked up the unconscious body of Dimaria before bolting out the wall heading straight into the storm to cover his tracks, seeing the man take off his choice of clothing did not hinder his movement.

Sadly it took a minute for Natsu get off the ground, just then some soldiers of the empire showed up and manage to help him back to his feet, as you expect he had a look of rage shoot across his face scaring all the men slightly.

"Sir what happen," One soldier said with look fear in his eyes.

"Simple the man I can only assume I was tasked to deal with somehow made Dimaria lose consciousness before taking her off with him into the storm," Natsu said as a red aura started to envelop him as his rage toward the assailant grew.

"W-w-what do we do sir," another brave soul said

"Simple all you have to do is get to the village that request me and keep them safe and don't let them out of your sight," Natsu said

"If you don't mind me asking sir why," the same soul said

"BECAUSE I SAID SO that's why" Natsu shouts efficiently having every able body man in the outpost the beeline it the nearby village.

On the outside Natsu reasons why pretty obvious internally, however, something was off there no way someone like the man who took Dimaria could infiltrate the base even in a massive storm as what is happening now.

Someone has been betraying the people of this empire, and his only clue is that fact that the assailant was able to locate him and Dimaria without drawing attention.

As all the soldiers marched towards Natsu was very diligent to eye each soldier waiting for the compromised soldier to slip to dispense justice for harming his mate he is still not fully aware of at this moment.

He didn't have to wait very long as the soldiers in question could feel his gaze and is starting to squirm, to a lesser man you wouldn't be able to notice him but this is Natsu.

All those years of living with the famed Titania Erza; he's learned all the signs when someone is hiding something. Usually, he's the one hiding something from Erza, that's how he knows the sighs.

On the rare occasion when it wasn't him he paid attention to the identifying the sign mainly to improve his odds of pulling a fast on Erza but never works for him, the soldier in question was one of the last to leave the base knowing this was his chance.

"Halt you there Nijel," Natsu said getting the man attention.

All Nijel manage to do was face Natsu before the light went out for him how simple Natsu planted his fist in his gut Knocking him out cold.

"Ahh sir why did you do that," the random soldier said as Natsu picked up the unconscious body Nijel

"Simple how do you think that bastard who took Dimaria with him got in the base without anyone noticing," Natsu said with a clear look of disgust on his face.

"Is that why you ordered everyone to the village?" another soldier said

"Partly obviously the village need protection from the group who I was sent to take care of, but it was also a way to drive out the rat. now that he is found out I can get the location of where Dimaria is located" Natsu said as headed back to base to get some answers.

With that said Natsu dragged the unconscious body of Nijel back to an intact Barracks for answers and boy was it not fun for the rat.

Several hours later

"I swear that's everything I know I swear it," said the beaten and bloodied body of Nijel who was still conscious somehow, he was tied to chair with Natsu standing overhead.

"So to summarise you worked for the monster to you let in because you weren't getting paid enough and you liked the power that came with having entire village under your thumb," Natsu said glaring at the man before Him.

"Y-y-yes w-w-what happens Now," Nigel said afraid of the answer.

"Well I'm heading off into that storm to find My mate and you well let's see how well you fare in this snowstorm," Natsu said darkly.

he dragged the man the door to the outside and left it open to let the man think about this course of action as he slowly freezes to the core.

Funny how it was during his interrogation of the traitor he finally realized what these feeling he's had toward Dimaria for the past month.

One thought that came to mind shortly after realizing this was if it wasn't visible fairy tail is not going to like this development one bit especially with Dimaria's history with his guild during the war.

While the traitor was repenting over his action, Natsu is heading deep into the storm his only means of locating her is following his instincts.

How you might ask simple the moment, he realized she is his mate he felt a tugging sensation leading him to where Dimaria is hidden.

With Dimaria

Dimaria is just gaining conscious when she notice Magic straining cuffs, cursing internally as this was cutting off from Chronos power with her magic being suppressed.

Taking a closer look, she is in a cave or what looked to be cave going off the rocky and uneven walls, from the look of it she was in the corner someone bedroom.

She didn't have time to dwell on it for too long as she looked and saw an actual man-made wall with a wooden door so after she heard movement behind it.

what came out from behind the door was a tall muscle-bound man in white clothing she can only assume he is the one that took her.

"Ah I see the prisoner is awake," man in white said

"Who are you and why did you take me" Dimaria spat out glaring at the man

"The names Garrett and your nothing more than a means to an end" the now names Garrett said with a sinister grin.

"What do you mean by that" Dimaria manage to say, she didn't know why but she had weird tugging sensation, and it was making it hard to think straight.

"Simple your gonna be leverage against the new emperor of this mighty empire," Garrett said

"If you think I'm going to help you-you got another thing coming," Dimaria said glaring daggers at the man before her.

"And how are you going to do that with those magic restraining cuffs on," Garrett said sinister grin.

Dimaria didn't know an answer other than putting her hope in the man she loves; this caused her to smile internally as her sinister side began taking over as she imagined what Natsu is going to do to him when he gets here.

"Hmhmhm I'm not gonna do a thing that what Natsu if for and I can only imagine what he's going to do to you when he gets here," Dimaria said snarkily.

"Ha like that's gonna happen only a handful know this location and the blizzard is still raging, so the chances of him finding it is next to impossible," Garrett said still maintaining his sinister grin.

Dimaria was about to respond, but that tugging sensation was suddenly stronger than ever so much she was having trouble staying conscious till she couldn't hang on any longer went unconscious.

Garrett didn't think anything of it as left to do some planning on how to use the Age seal mage to his advantage.

With Natsu

After an hour of following his instincts, Natsu came across some enemy lookouts, didn't take them long to give Natsu the answers mainly how far away their hideout was.

30 minutes later

Garrett was just finishing his plan of using Dimaria against the new emperor when suddenly he felt a dark aura flood their hideout, and it wasn't long before that same aura enveloped him.

He couldn't describe this feeling other then helplessness, and he felt like there was hand around his neck slowly choking him to death.

Dimaria was just regaining consciousness as familiar dark aura was entering the room she was being held captive in, she grew a smirk as only one person can give off an atmosphere this formidable.

As Garrett struggled to get his feet, he struggled to shake off the unrelenting grasp around his very being when suddenly a thunderous boom rang through the cave.

At this Garrett headed toward the entrance still struggling to fend off this choking feeling, the member of there group we're to stricken with fear to move.

When he got close to the entrance the door suddenly burst open out from raging storm stood a tall, dark figure, his only identifying feature was his pink hair letting him know the man before was the famed fire dragon slayer.

But everything thing else was a different story he had black horns sticking out of the sides of his head; he'd worn a fanged grin that meant the end of the line.

The whites of his eyes were pitch black with crimson red irises they were in draconian slits with a look of perpetual torment in them.

His arms remain mostly the same; his hands are the only thing that changed, each finger was adorned with a sharp black claw the skin covering his hands were coated in black scales.

Weird marking we're waived all across his body with the letters E.N.D stamped onto his chest and that not all there is what can only be described dragonian scales covered his entire body, the only way to describe it correctly is an unholy union of dragons and demons.

the dark aura that was permeated the cave was rolling off Natsu, and it was so intense Garrett was barely able to breathe correctly, everyone else in the vicinity all slipped into a deep slumber.

Taking the opportunity, Natsu ruthlessly grabs Garrett by the throat and brought him inches away from his face only to stair him dead in the eyes.

"Where is she," Natsu said in a voice devoid of all warmth and left something far colder than the coldest ice storm in all of earthland and beyond.

Garrett promptly pointed in the direction of the room he is holding Dimaria and handed him a set of keys before feeling excruciating pain in his chest; he managed to look down only to see Natsu free hand piecing his chest, pleads to Natsu to spare him.

"people like you don't deserve to live especially after what you've done" Natsu shouts as he rips out Garrett heart killing him before tossing his corpse to the ground.

Natsu tosses the still beating heart to the ground before burning the blood off his hand, looking at the key that was given to him he can only assume there for Dimaria.

Dimaria manages to get up from the ground since her hands are still in magic restraining cuffs, just then the door was opened revealing pink haired dragon slayer just as he dispelled his transformation going back to go happy self.

With the keys Garrett gave him he undid the magic restraining cuffs on Dimaria and brought her into a hug much to her surprise, both having a shade of pink dust the cheeks.

This is when they would leave the hideout and head back to the village and let them know there's nothing to worry about but Natsu's draconian instincts said otherwise.

Not even five seconds go by after their reunion before Natsu lost all senses of control and immediately tackled Dimaria pinning her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers.

They stayed like this for a solid minute till Natsu manages to take control albeit barely and pulled away from her looking to the side unable to face her.

As for Dimaria, she was a little sad that it ended so quickly then a new thought came to mind she grabbed onto Natsu and faced him for a second before reigniting their lip lack much to Natsu surprise.

Their lip lock didn't last as Natsu separated from her with a look of worry in his eyes feeling his control slipping away.

"Dimaria I'm sorry, but we have to stop as I don't know how much longer I can control myself," Natsu said in a fearful tone.

"I know Chronos filled me in on what's happening when you kissed me," Dimaria said as she undid her jacket letting it hit the floor.

"Are you sure you want this I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself a second time?" Natsu said looking to Dimaria for an answer.

He got his answer with Dimaria dropping her bandeau to the floor letting him get a good look at her girls, at this moment his control finally slipped away, he brought Dimaria flush against him wrapping his arms around her waist while reigniting their lip lock for the second time.

At this she wrapped her leg around his waist and arms around his neck as he brought them over to the lone bed in the room, that night they satisfied each other's lust for one another and sealed the deal as mates.

The next day

Dimaria was just waking up from a very lively night, she took a look around the room, clothes littered the room, and there was a strange smell as well she looked over and saw her now lover still asleep bringing a smile to her face.

It was then the previous night activities came back to her, her smile only grew, exhaustion was still with her, and she quickly cuddled up to her mate enjoying the heat radiating off him before sleep reclaimed her.

Two hours later

Natsu was finally waking up the see the sight of his mate right next to him this brought a smile to his face then another thought came to mind, make it two.

The first as you aspect fairy tail is not going to like this and the second was how the empire would react to this, Dimaria was also waking up right about now getting Natsu attention the two kissed.

" I think it's time head back the blizzard should be over with by now," Natsu said with a grin.

" Agreed" Dimaria said mirroring his grin.

Natsu proceeded to get dressed when he noticed Dimaria struggling to get out of bed curious as to why she was having a hard time.

" You okay Dimaria" Natsu said

"I'm fine I'm just a little sore from last night," Dimaria said with a noticeable blush.

Natsu was grinning like a madman at this why the massive boost to his ego he just received from this little development, and so with the help of Natsu Dimaria manage to get dressed.

And walking was out if the question for her it even more evident when she is having trouble standing and much to her dismay she was forced to be carried by Natsu piggyback style like when she first met Ceres.

She was pleasantly surprised to see the corpse of the man who took her with his heart ripped out, and all his lackeys weren't much better.

"This is a surprise I thought fairy tail didn't like killing people," Dimaria said

" Yeah well that rule is null and void when it comes dragon slayer when their mate is in harm's way," Natsu said

"Believe me I know " Dimaria whispered into his ear in a slightly seductive tone getting a grin out of Natsu.

Natsu stepped out if the hideout and like he said the blizzard was gone, everything as far as the eye can see was covered in a thick blanket of snow, thank Natsu's magic Dimaria didn't have to worry about getting cold.

It took couple hours for the new couple to reach the village, as you expect Natsu and Dimaria got a few looks since Dimaria was still hanging on to Natsu.

"Sir everyone in the village is safe and sound what should we do now," a random soldier said

"Well after getting answers from the traitor I headed off and took care of the man that took Dimaria and his lackey's, here the location on you map for you guys to mop up the rest," Natsu said before heading to barracks.

When Natsu arrived at the barracks, he wasn't surprised that the traitor was locked up in a cell meaning someone came back to the base and put where he belongs.

"Serves him right after everything things he'd done," Natsu said as made his way back to the train station to head back home.

Three days later

On the way back the tables turned, and Natsu was now in the care of Dimaria, and while on the road again Dimaria ponder on how Natsu was able to conjure his demon power, she would ask, but he was well not in the mood to talk.

When they finally got back home, Dimaria noticed they were getting weird looks before realizing it was because of the closeness as she was holding Hands with their ruler, was about withdraw her hand when Natsu grip tighten.

"If they have a problem with us they'll have go through me," Natsu said with sinister grin getting a giggle out of Dimaria.

They just entered the throne room when Natsu stopped dead in his tracks why because the setting in his seat is a member of his spriggan twelve who goes by the name Brandish.

She had a look of envy in her eyes seeing him and Dimaria closeness and much to her disappointment there was nothing she could do about it.

On closer inspection, Natsu wasn't looking at her no it was the armrest of the throne room chair why you ask well after Natsu little display at his guild and his prolonged absence got a few member worried and one, in particular, that was a shrunk down version of Erza setting a glass jar.

"Ah, now I see well apparently you didn't do a good job covering your tracks when you sent your thought projection to Fiore" Brandish said holding up the jar.

"I've known Erza long enough to know she didn't come all this way by herself," Natsu said

"You can say that again flame brain," Gray said telegraphing his present from around one of the support pillars.

His joke didn't work long as well you don't make fun of the rule of an empire to his face and was quickly tackled to the ground by some of the palace guards at this Brandish walked up to him and well.

"You did not just insult our ruler did cause if you did you joining your friend," Brandish said sternly pointing out Erza stuck in the jar, gray was about to say something but was stopped by laughing who will Natsu of course.

"Relax brandish it's fine I want to know what Erza did to be well shrunk down and put a jar for the world to see" Natsu still laughing at this Gray was free from being restrained.

Brandish was about to fill him in on why the scarlet knight was well given the perfect punishment when more member of his guild started to pour out from one of the halls.

The member the came well for starters Erza and Gray obviously next were well Wendy, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Makarov, Gajeel, Levy and the exceeds.

"Sup guys be a while," Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lucy was about to speak but lost her voice as she became fixated on Natsu hand well holding Dimaria's and well if broke her heart and was joined by Lisanna.

"Natsu" Happy shouts tackling Natsu to the ground guard were about to restain the cat but were stopped by Dimaria as she ushered the two best friend as they were catching up after being away apart for a month.

Seeing Natsu and Dimaria closeness when they entered Mira's other side was starting to take over. Usually, Mira would immediately get in there face wanting all the detail, but after what happened to Erza she knew better.

It was at this moment Mira notice Wendy acting odd was analyzing the two carefully and walking up to slowly as to not get the palace guards on her, that when she started sniffing the air around them when careful to not let Natsu notice, Wendys Eyes Went Wide.

"YOUR MATES !" Wendy shouts utterly shocked at this development.

* * *

 **at this point in time, this story is about halfway through more or less**

 **also, the poll for future stories still up go vote now**

 **as alway make sure to fav follow and review**


	4. well this is awkward

**you guy clearly don't listen I said reviews for CHAPTER 3, not chapter 5, I'll let it slide this time but next time pay attention, I'm not to be an asshole but seriously will at least some people actually did as I asked**

 **anyway Natsu and dimaria will have a kid  
**

 **another thing chapter 5 will more than likely be the last chapter as I don't see a chapter 6 or I'll combine the two and make an extra long chapter when the time comes I Don't know at this point in time**

 **again I know I said I am on break and no chapters this month but this one was a lot easier to write which leads me to say this if chapter goes up when I'm on break it means it was really easy to write and I'm impatient sometimes**

 **as for the manga I read in this time I ended up re-reading the fairy tail manga and halfway through Tokyo ghoul cause I wanted re-read Tokyo ghoul before reading Tokyo ghoul re:**

 **enough of my rambling let get on with the story**

* * *

Silence was all that was left after Wendy's outburst and as you might have guessed Natsu and Dimaria both had massive blushes at this.

Wendy statement further irritated Brandish as her suspicion were confirmed after seeing the closeness of Gajeel and Levy when they first showed up.

"Well this is an interesting development," Makarov said with a cheeky grin.

Gray was about to say something but stopped as he couldn't shake the gaze Brandish, and the guards were giving him.

With Erza still being in the jar, her reaction is unreadable thanks to her size.

Wendy is easily the most shocked of them all like the person she sees as a big brother, is mated to her greatest enemies.

The look on her face was a mix shock obviously and fear of the women from their previous encounters along with a dose of something else Wendy can't put her finger on it.

"Brandish mind throwing Erza over to me," Natsu said ushering to the jar Erza resides in.

"Here you go" Brandish said as she handed Natsu the jar.

Natsu pulled the jar up to his face and couldn't help but smirk evilly before well shaking the jar up and down repeatedly still retaining the evil smirk as he brings it up to face once more.

"That's for all the time beating me up when we were kids when you weren't any better," Natsu said in manacle tone resulting in a giggle from Dimaria.

Natsu would, of course, continues before he heard chuckling coming from Gray of all people at his course of action.

"What so funny Gray," Natsu said

"I'm just laughing how we finally got back at her after all the times she beat us up" Gray.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Gray, I doubt she would harm the ruler of an empire. you, on the other hand, might want to start running when she goes back to normal" Dimaria said in slight chuckle after getting over her blush, A look of horror shot across Grays face at this.

"Ok I can see my team and Gramps being here but what are Mira, Lisanna Gajeel, and Levy hear if you don't mind me asking," Natsu said

"Well you saw Natsu a few days ago the news of you being emperor was made public to the guild," Makarov said unable to look Natsu in the eye.

"They got you drunk enough to spill it didn't they," Natsu said blankly.

"You know it Natsu," Mira said in a cheerful tone as Makarov was still unable to look Natsu in the eye.

"I assume that's why Mira is here what about the rest you," Natsu said as he eyes down Gajeel, panther lily, Levy, and Lisanna.

"Well Elfman along with most of the guild was still shocked at the news of your new title, so I decided to tag along and see this for myself," Lisanna said

"I'm here because I figure what taking you so long is you took an interest into one of the ladies of Alvarez since you didn't take any in Fiore. I wanted to meet the women and look like I was right so I win the bet Levy" Gajeel said with a sneer which caused Dimaria to blushed again and more profound than the last one.

"I'm here because Lucy needed me as she said, someone sane to talk to besides Lisanna," Levy said

"What this bet about," Natsu said Levy was about the answer when Gajeel spoke

"Ge hehe that's our little secret Levy," Gajeel said still holding his sneer as his hand cover Levy mouth.

Natsu was about to say something when he saw the look in Mira's face, from the look of it she's trying her best to hold herself back from something before he realized him and Dimaria's closeness on top of what Wendy blurted out.

"I know I'm going to regret this but Mira fire at will," Natsu said tiredly In an instant Mira was in there face asking all sort of question being to gossip queen she is.

The questions she asked were when did they get together, how long did they have a feeling for each other. Oh, kids, will they have kids and after that will they have pink hair or blond hair, needless to say, their blushes easily put Erza's Hair to shame, and the final question was.

"Why was Dimaria chosen to be your mate compared to the fine selection of girls in the guild," Mira said curiously.

At this Natsu was well speechless as he struggled to answer any of Mira's questions correctly, thankfully he had Dimaria to help him out with this question.

"I can answer that last one for you since Natsu isn't sure how to answer the question," Dimaria said

"Ok then how did you woo the famous fire dragon slayer," Mira said in an excited tone just like your run of the mill school girl.

"Well as Chronos put it because Natsu doesn't see me as an enemy anymore his draconian instincts as he put it saw me as a suitable mate," Dimaria said before she got cut off.

"HOW ARE WE NOT SUITABLE, " Lucy and Lisanna said in unison.

They were going to continue before cowering in fear as Mira magic energy spike to monsters levels as she gave them a glare that could kill, no doubt about Dimaria being interrupted from finishing her explanation on being Natsu's mate.

"Anyway as I was saying his draconian instincts or dragon side if you will saw me as a suitable mate, therefore, his dragon side slowly started to run wild. They were telling him to claim me and we'll I shouldn't have to explain any further," Dimaria said with a blush as the memory of them mating came flooding back, and she's not alone Natsu was as well along with Mira and few others in the room.

"There more than you letting on so spill it" Mira spat as her other side started taking over

" Fine and again as Chronos put it has something to do with him being one of the last true Kings of this world where the title came from no clue," Dimaria said

"If I had to guess it's either from Natsu dad being the king of fire dragons or as Acnologia said he is the new dragon king," Gajeel said in a neutral tone.

"That would make the most sense anyway that's all Chronos told me about me being Natsu mate," Dimaria said

"How is it you are suitable, and the caliber of woman the makeup fairy tail are not, " Lucy said with a tinge of jealousy

" simple Natsu dragon side must like strong women ge hehe," Gajeel said getting the depressed look from Lucy

" The how come Natsu dragon side didn't choose someone like Me, Erza and the like, " Mira said curiously.

"dragons are very picking when it comes to potential mates. The same thing applies to there slayers, I assume when it comes to dragons of royalty it's even more selective when it comes to mates" Gajeel said

" I think it's time we let Erza out of her prison," Natsu said

At this Natsu handed Erza back to brandish who let Erza out and brought her back to her original size.

When Erza was brought back to normal, she had a dazed look in her eyes. Fortunately, it didn't take long Erza to recompose herself.

"Erza I take it you heard our conversation so far," Makarov said

"Yes master and permission to speak freely Natsu," Erza said in a less than enthusiastic tone with a slight blush.

"Permission granted," Natsu said with an apparent smirk for obvious reasons this got a giggle out of Dimaria and soon after everything let out a chuckle.

At this Erza went into throwing in her two cents of the situation, for one her she was slightly enraged at the fact that Natsu engaged in indecent activities and with someone she still considers an enemy.

If Natsu weren't the current ruler of Alvarez, she would try with all her might to keep the two separate as much as possible and try and _force_ Natsu to pick another life partner preferably someone she approves of, but she kept the part to herself for obvious reasons.

As she continued saying her piece, it became more apparent that her other side was rearing its ugly head.

This became obvious when she felt insulted that Natsu dragon side didn't see her as a suitable mate after hearing Natsu's dragon side likes strong woman when it comes to mates, Erza competitive side was starting rear its ugly head.

"Okay something I'm wondering is how did you well fall for him not to be rude," Erza said in a neutral tone.

"Well as I was saying Chronos said several times it's partly because like him we didn't see each other as an enemy anymore and so my heart was resonating with his. And as was mentioned several times his dragon side like always felt this and we'll amplify my developing feeling for him faster than normal" Dimaria said

"Well, I guess that weirdly makes sense since Natsu has a runny habit of defying all logic in both the magical, literally and normal sense," Erza said getting a round of laughs.

" E-E-Erza what do you remember when Natsu shook the jar you were trapped in," Gray said in a nervous tone

He got his answer when he was sent flying into a nearby wall and was cemented in place by the force of her punch.

"That answer you question Gray," Erza said in a monstrous voice.

" Y-y-yes ma'am," Gray said shakily.

Erza's rage didn't last long as the palace guard surrounded her all pointing their weapons at her, Erza now had a look of guilt from using excessive force, on the sideline you could see tears streaming down Makarovs face.

" Stand down now I want to know how Erza got well shrunk down and put in a jar for the world to see," Natsu said in a commanding tone.

Erza was able to breathe easy now after another one of her little outbursts, but it didn't last long a sense of guilt began to weigh her down after her, not so subtle outburst that landed her in a jar for the world to see.

" Okay since it seems like I'm not getting an answer to my question Brandish you want to fill me on what happens, same goes for you guys," Natsu said as he turned to the fairy tail mages.

 _Flashback starts_

Several hours earlier

The members of fairy tail are now entering the capital of Alvarez, they would have been here sooner, but Gajeel and Wendy's motion sickness was slowing them down.

Leading them, of course, was Erza Scarlet and not far behind her was the Makarov master of fairy tail with an amused expression as everyone present was still reeling from the news of Natsu being the current emperor of Alvarez.

There was a mix of reactions from all the fairy tail mages, Wendy, Mira and Lisanna had a mix of surprise and disbelief at the news.

Gray was very jittery, and it only got worse as the got closer and closer to the castle Natsu now lives in, Gajeel had an unreadable expression as his mind was elsewhere.

Lucy and Levy busy chatting about this whole and one thing trying to process this as quickly as possible.

As for the exceeds Carla was very skeptical at first before she used psychic ability to see into the future, what she saw the left her speechless for the remainder of the trip.

For Pantherlily he was slightly shocked considering he thought this might happen since he is Zeref's younger brother after all you're not the leader of the first magic warfare unit for nothing.

As for happy he was drooling at all the endless amounts of fish Natsu Has at his disposal and getting that much closer to his dream of trying every kind of fish in the world, he was so deep in thought his pupils turned in to the shape of fish.

And finally Erza, she was like everyone else except in her case surprise was an understatement from the moment they Departed the fairy tail guild hall there was a looming black cloud over her head, and it only got darker as they came closer and closer to Alvarez.

An hour later

The fairy tail wizards have just entered now Natsu's castle of residence, at this point, the black cloud hanging over Erza head had disappeared, but her eyes were now covered by her bang's.

Gray had finally come to terms with Natsu ascension to the throne and was more or less back to his usual self, except for Erza everyone present was somewhat back to normal Then suddenly Erza shot straight up and asked.

"Where's Natsu dammit" Erza yelled getting a look of disbelief from the fairy tail mages.

Gray and Lucy thoughts when back to lullaby mission and forced to go through this Erza again.

Not getting an answer quick enough she knocked the guard out and proceeded to ask the same thing to the next guard and the one after that, you know where this is going.

And so after the tenth guard went down that when some of the palace wizards showed to combat her, they didn't stand a chance as she instantly K.O them one after another.

After the fifth wizard went down the big guns showed up, the one out of was Invel with his ice Ajeel with his sand magic trying in vain to stop her as she is much stronger after their last encounter.

Erza was quick to head hit Ajeel with the pommel of her sword knocking him old cold, at this Invel stepped in and managed to slow Erza down a bit with his I've magic thankfully pulling the heat of her body as they traded blows back and forth.

During this time Jacob and neinhart walk up to the rest of Erza crew.

" Aren't you going to help Erza?" Jacob said

" As much as I want to Erza need to learn to control her emotions as for why she like this recently she learned Natsu is the current ruler of Alvarez," Makarov said with a sigh.

" Well that explains her boldness but what emotion is she experiencing to act this way," Jacob said

" Probably a result of to massive change in power difference between the two of them," Mira said throwing in her two cents.

"If I had to guess she probably concluded Natsu purposely kept this from her and we know how she is when you keep secrets from her" Pather Lily said

At this point in the battle, Ajeel regained consciousness and tagged with invel headed back it.

"That would make sense this is Erza after all" Lisanna said

"Amazing how Erza has this much strength to keep going," Gajeel said

"Like Natsu, Erza has the uncanny ability to gain never-ending strength whenever she sets her mind on something," Makarov said

At this point in the fight it was getting really out of hand the collateral damages started to build Makarov was getting nervous at this.

" You can relax ever since Natsu came here we have a countermeasure in place when something like this happens, keep in mind it was because of how ferocious his flames can get," Neinhart said

" Surprised you're not helping take down Erza," Makarov said

" My magic doesn't work on her remember," Neinhart said

At the point, the battle had shifted to a different part of the castle, and the audience followed suit Wanting to know how this fight will end.

" So mind filling us in on what we missed since Natsu sent his thought projection to Fiore," Makarov said

" Well for starters Natsu made friends and sparring partner with the fire demon he was tasked to defeat," Jacob said getting a look of shock from the fairy tail mages except for Makarov.

" Figures knowing Natsu and if you don't mind what can you tell me about this demon" Makarov said

" Well for starters when he was woken up it was so some dark guild tried to make a name for themselves and killed them," Jacob said

" Can't blame the demon for that one" Makarov said

" That not all the demons names Ceres and lives in the courtyard him and Natsu spar every day till he had to head up North for reasons you find out soon since he on his way back," Jacob said

" No problem here I hope Ceres as you call him doesn't get dragged into this fight," Makarov said in hopeful knowing how vengeful demon can be suddenly they heard a lot boom echo throughout the castle.

" Looks like Brandish is back," Neinhart said

"Looks like this battle is over knowing how Brandish can be," Jacob said

When a group of wizards finally caught up, they saw the exhausted forms of Ajeel and Invel with a giant form of Brandish holding down Erza with her foot.

Soon after both Brandish and Erza started shrinking and shrink till Brandish was at her regular size, and Erza was being held in her hand as she pulled out a glass jar and dumped the defeated Erza in her clear class prison, Brandish made sure they were holes for Erza to breathe.

At this brandish activated . on the ground and castle began to repair itself before their very eyes, Makarov was speechless wondering how this was possible.

" Don't act surprised after all the stadium for your grand magic games uses the same thing for when wizard battles get out of hand like when those four dragon slayers fought two years ago?" Jacob said nonchalantly.

With this everyone just well went on their own to explore Natsu's castle, Lucy and Levy went to the castle Library with Neinhart leading the way.

Wanting to meet this demon Gray, Gajeel and Makarov followed Jacob to the courtyard, feeling hungry Mira, Lisanna and the exceeds followed Invel to the kitchen to get some food they would have to castle chef do it but happy wouldn't except anyone but Mira when she presents like now.

Wendy decided to stay with brandish in hopes she sees her _big brother_ sooner than the rest.

Castle courtyard

What happening now well Gray, Gajeel, and Makarov are waiting patiently for the demon to come out of its hole.

"Sorry but Ceres doesn't go off anyone's schedule except Natsu, so you have to wait for him to crawl out of his own" Jacob said

"Who goes their" Ceres said as he willed himself out of his cave and was met with what he can only assume are the mages from the same guild as Natsu.

However something was off about one of them, Ceres couldn't help but feel on edge about the man with short black hair with no shirt on.

"I take it you're the demon Natsu made friends with," Makarov said

"I wouldn't say friend more like worthy adversaries," Ceres said

"Ok why are you eyeing Gray like he an enemy," Gajeel said noticing Ceres

"Probably because of this," Gray said as his Devil slayer mark appeared on his right arm.

"I thought there was something off about you; It was almost as if I was in the presence of one of my kind," Ceres said not removing his gaze from Gray.

"So this is what Invel meant by the side effects of this magic," Gray said as he recalled his fight with the ice mage and learned the true identity of E.N.D.

"Yeah that magic has a nasty side effect of slowly but surely changing your magic to resemble that of an actual demon," Ceres said

"Like how Dragonslayers can turn into dragons without a countermeasure," Gray said

"Yes and no, your magic aura is slowly turning more demonic as you continue to use that magic, but you won't become a demon. Eventually, people won't be able to tell the difference between you and an actual demons magic aura " Ceres said

Makarov was about to speak when he caught the sight of the now former king of Fiore pass by as the demon next to them wasn't even there.

"What in the seven blazes of hell in Toma doing here," Makarov said utterly shocked, his outburst got said man attention who then proceeds to beeline to them.

"I see news of Natsu ascension has made its way to the rest of your guild," Toma said in a smug tone as he eyed Gray and Gajeel.

"Yeah about that" Makarov said with a sheepish grin.

"Hmhmh don't bother after all where's the fun if you told me straight up," Toma said with a shit eating grin as Makarov affinity for beer is widely known.

"Ok why is the former king of Fiore here in Alvarez," Gray said

"Simple learning the politics of running an empire is proving difficult for the fire dragon slayer and needed someone with years of experience to help him out," Toma said in an amused tone this resulted in chuckles all around.

For the remainder of the day, the fairy tail mages learned the general layout of the castle, the Strauss sibling and exceeds made full use of the castle pantry.

The food Mira cooked was so a good many servants were having a hard time trying not to have Mira stay as she was better than the new castle chef especially since she is well equipped to the fire dragon slayer choice of food.

As for the bookworms they were so engrossed in the wealth of knowledge the castle library had to offer, with smirk Gajeel had to whisper sweet nothings into Levy's ear to break her trance and gray had to freeze one of Lucy's arm to bring her back as well.

As for Wendy, she spent some time with brandish asking how Natsu was doing over the past month and how Erza was doing after he little outburst.

During this time Brandish learned some of the in's and out's of being a dragon slayer that includes dragon mates, after defeating the famed Titania Erza Brandish took a seat in the throne as a prize, nobody wanted to tell her otherwise risk getting the same fate as Erza.

It was at this time Word got to fairy tail mages Natsu had just entered the capital with the spriggan twelve members that accompanied him.

 _Flashback End  
_

"And that what happened since we got here," Makarov said

"Now that we got that out of the way what happened up north besides the obvious" Mira said with a devious smirk.

At this Natsu went onto explaining what happened leaving out a few details but after all, was said and done Makarov and Erza had unreadable expressions, Mira shipping side was having a field day.

"Glad Erza stopped us when she did, or I might not be here right now," Gray said in slightly scared tone after hearing what Natsu did to the man the kidnapped Dimaria.

Lucy and Lisanna had sad expression after hearing the story Natsu was forever out the grasp.

"Not to be rude but Wendy why were you sniffy them earlier," Lucy said with a blush from the bluenette.

"Well you see," Wendy said but struggled to find the words to continue fortunately the Gajeel was there to bail her out.

"Simple your scents were mixed in a way that can only mean your well mated to each other and they were pretty active too," Gajeel said with a shit-eating grin.

This gets another round of blushes Natsu and Dimaria and not too far away Mira's shipping side was bordering on the edge of going comatose.

Lucy and Lisanna sunk further into sadness coming closer to depression at the loss of Natsu to a former enemy of the guild.

Dimaria's thoughts went back to that first morning about that weird smell, she asked Chronos about it but wouldn't say as he was enjoying her guessing game on what the strange smell was.

"Umm, " Dimaria said with a not so confident face a Stark contrast to the personality all, but Natsu has come accustomed too.

"Yes, what is it," Natsu said in a concerned tone further cementing Dimaria as his mate to the fairy tail mages.

"Well this has been bugging me since we a... sealed the deal, I tried asking Chronos, but he wouldn't say as he likes to Lord stuff over me from time to time. Ever since then I noticed this weird smell and I don't know what's causing it" Dimaria said as she fidgeted on the spot.

"Gehehe I'm starting to like Chronos now," Gajeel said with an amused expression.

"Well, you see Dimaria ..." Natsu said with a no so confident tone.

"Need me to explain" Gajeel still retaining his amused expression.

"Yes, " Natsu said hanging his head in shame for his lack of confidence at this time.

"Well, you see the strange smell was the dead give away you too are mated and the reason you smelled it was well ge hehe it means you're taking on some of the traits of a dragon. for now, it seems you have an enhanced sense of smell for reasons you find out in due time," Gajeel said with a shit eating grin

"I'll fill you in on the rest later," Natsu said with a reassuring grin getting a nod from the woman.

"Hey Natsu since your the emperor and all can you get me lots and lots of fish after all you know it's my dream to try every fish in the world." Happy said as his pupils are gone, all you see in his eyes is an ocean with fish jumping out of the water as he starts drooling again.

All but Natsu like always floored themselves at this; the fairy tail mages were quick to recover as this is NO surprise to them but Alvarez Wizard took a little be longer as this is the first time any of them have heard someone so infatuated with fish.

"Sure thing little buddy," Natsu said with a grin.

"You mean it" happy said in the most joyous tone he has ever shown.

"Neinhart hopes you don't mind taking him to the fish market," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine but don't think your status as emperor is going to give your cat free fish as it's not going to last forever," Neinhart said as he and happy headed off.

"Wait Carla do you wanna come with" Happy said with hope in his voice, all eyes fell on Carla.

"No as I have more important matter," Carla said with a stern glare aimed right at Natsu.

Natsu wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly scared of Carla knowing ability to see into the future.

"Ok then," Happy said and like that Neinhart and happy we're off to the fish market.

"So what do we do now," Lucy said

"Well after a long, exhausting ride and it near the end of the day I'm going to get something to eat and go to bed," Natsu said as left the group and not far behind him was Dimaria.

"Natsu I assume you want me to cook it," Mira said

"Yes please," Natsu said in a cheerful tone as he hasn't had the luxury of Mira's cooking for close to about a month.

With that said all present company followed suit as they. Getting hungry as well.

Throughout the remainder of the day, Erza was eyeing down Dimaria as she was looking for an opportunity to prove her point she is not a suitable mate as her trust in the woman is well at this point barely able to stand in the same room at best.

When Erza wasn't eyeing Dimaria, she noticed Makarov seemed to be pondering something, whatever it is it must be significant as he hasn't touched his mug of beer the whole time they were eating.

" Well if that all I'm gonna call it a day and see y'all tomorrow on," Natsu said in a tired tone as walk as everyone.

Not far behind him is Dimaria as Natsu said he would fill her in on the enhanced sense of smell and other aspects of being a dragon's mate.

" Wait I almost forget where are all of you are staying while you're here," Natsu said as he poked his head back in the dining hall.

"We were going to stay at a nearby hotel," Mira said

" Don't bother to stay in the castle I'm sure the servants will find you good accommodations for all of you?" Natsu said

It was at this time happy showed up and was as big as a whale when he returned with the most satisfied look in his eyes as he is carried be Neinhart over his shoulder.

"Your cat is officially the Alvarez record holder for most fish eaten in a single sitting," Neinhart said getting chuckles all around

"Hey Wendy hope you don't mind if happy stays with you for the night," Natsu said

"Sure thing Natsu but I may need help carrying him to our room," Wendy said

" Neinhart you mind," Natsu said

" Sure thing, " Neinhart said

" Ok everyone good cause I'm going to bed," Natsu said

With that said everyone went to go to their quarters for the night and much to Erza protest she was forced bunk with the girls and far away from Natsu's room.

With Natsu

"Where are you going," Natsu said as he noticed Dimaria was leaving

" Oh well, how do I put this" Dimaria said in not so confident tone

, seeing the fear in her eyes Natsu walks up to here getting her attention and brings her into a passionate kiss before separating.

"IF ANYONE has a problem with us they will have to go through me, we can move your stuff into my room tomorrow," Natsu said with a reassuring grin, this brought a smile to Dimaria's face.

With that said Dimaria closed the door behind her and made her away to Natsu's side who's already in his boxer, she couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing his well-toned muscles.

Still nervous about the whole mated to the empire ruler Dimaria reluctantly stripped down as well unfortunately since this is not her room she was down to her panties. She was going to leave on her bandeau, but this is Natsu her mate after all, and took it off letting her breast out in the open air, she slipped into and cuddled up to Natsu.

Natsu wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her body to his, and she rested her head at the base of his neck as she grabs onto his adjacent shoulder with his hand, her leg twisted it's way around his as she enjoyed the warmth that came off of him.

* * *

 **OK another quick note if you're a fan of the GrayXjuvia ship their's story I've been following since its' beginning called Finding Love again by**

 **IceDragonSlayerEmi791 her story deserves way more favs follow and review I have been leaving a chapter for each chapter cause that's what keeps**

 **a lot of us writers going**

 **Anyway, make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter reviews**


	5. The End Of Team Natsu

**chapter 5 enjoy IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ**

* * *

It was two in the morning when Natsu woke up and felt heavy he looks down to see the sleeping form of Dimaria only for her to stir awake.

Dimaria stirred awake only to look Natsu in the eyes she blushes since she isn't wearing her bandeau, but it quickly went away.

Not long she felt something growing by her leg only to realized it's Natsu manhood.

At this Natsu kissed her only for her reciprocate the kiss before long her arm wrapped themselves around his neck deepening the kiss.

But before they could continue Natsu reluctantly broke the kiss only to get a frown out of the woman.

"Sorry it's just now might be my only chance to explain why you are getting enhanced senses," Natsu said

"Can't it wait a little bit since it seems your not so little friend isn't going anywhere?" Dimaria said with lust in her voice.

"I suppose It can wait," Natsu said with a wicked grin as he activated mute runes with a snap of his finger.

Dimaria reignited the lip lock only for Natsu to deepen it; further, the two lovers went at it like rabbits getting three round in over the course of an hour.

It was now three in the morning After the two lovers finished their dance, they are back in the same position when they woke.

"so mind filling me in now," Dimaria said

"ask away," Natsu said

"first off why am I getting enhanced senses," Dimaria said

"well, you see that's a precautionary measure when It comes to protecting what's significant to you," Natsu said hoping to Dimaria will buy it.

"ok then," Dimaria said unaware Natsu was with withholding information especially After they just went at it like rabbits.

"next question," Natsu said hoping Dimaria would approve his response to that last question.

" How long will it take for all the enhancement to finish," Dimaria said

" hmm hard to say exactly, little over two weeks, you'll get enhance sight, hearing, resistance to heat and fire but not immunity like me and able to consume fire to restore your magic," Natsu said

"how much of a resistance to heat and fire Will I have and do I have to worry about turning into a dragon" Dimari a said.

"Fire resistance is based on how strong you are as a wizard, and since you are spriggan twelve, I can only imagine how resistant you'd be," Natsu said

"now the dragon part and where are you getting this information from," Dimaria said with a stern glare.

" Igneel told me when he was teaching me his magic, didn't realize the significant till well you know and the dragon bit Igneel mentioned it before he went the great beyond," Natsu said in a sad tone only to be brought out of his stupor with a kiss from Dimaria.

"you didn't answer my question will I turn into a dragon," Dimaria said

"no, you will not as you don't have a dragon seed to give you dragon slayer magic," Natsu said as he let out a yawn.

"This one has been bugging me since you saved me, how were you able to use your demon powers as I heard you nearly died because it was fighting your dragon side for control," Dimaria said

"Well at the time it was true, but over the past year before I came here I've been training to use that power for some good" Natsu hopefully said

"But why as I heard you didn't like being part demon," Dimaria said

"That was true, but after thinking it over, I decided to embrace that part of me as its the only thing I have left of my brother beside my life," Natsu said with a look of unease in his eyes.

"Like how Igneel taught you his magic and your scarf" Dimaria said

"Exactly, " Natsu said getting a smile out of the woman.

"So what's the part you're not telling me," Dimaria said giving him stern glare telling him she saw the look in his eyes beforehand.

"Dang was hoping of getting one past you," Natsu said in a nervous tone, after thinking over for sec this is the price he pays for getting away with the half-truth about her enhanced senses.

"Spill it," Dimaria said sternly.

"Well you see I'm still in the process of training as the two sides don't like each other very well but when it came to your safety they…...found some common ground allowing me to use them together to save you," Natsu said in a not so confident tone.

"Hmm Well I'm glad they were able to work together," Dimaria said restoring his confidence.

"Your welcome is there anything else," Natsu said

"That's all I wanted to know now let's get some sleep," Dimaria said as she rested her head in the crook of Natsu's neck.

Morning

Dining hall

All the fairy tail mages are currently eating away at Mira's cooking, and from the looks, on their faces, they were enjoying every bite including the castle servants.

Funny enough while Mira was cooking breakfast the castle cook was paying considerable attention to every detail, why the more he knows about Natsu preference in food the better off he'll because Natsu has been very vocal about his cooking.

"Hmm, I wonder where Natsu is," Mira thought to herself as she finished her meal.

Looking around the room, she noticed Erza unsurprisingly had the same look as her along with Makarov and that's not all Dimaria was gone as well.

Looking around the dining hall again Mira notices Wendy had a sense of longing in her eyes no doubt about not seeing the man she sees as a big brother is nowhere to be found.

Knowing Wendy enhanced sense of smell, she might be her best bet to finding Natsu's room, all she knows is it is on the far side of where stayed the night.

Being very careful not to dawn too much attention she walked over to Wendy and did the cliche partner to the bathroom line to Wendy and like that the two were off to find Natsu.

Unfortunately, the scarlet knight saw this and decided to pursue them none of the servants or guard said anything as not to repeat what happened yesterday.

"How far do you think we are from Natsu room," Mira said

"Not much farther, are you sure this is a good idea after all there scent were all over each other yesterday wouldn't be a surprise if the strength increased," Wendy said with a blush

She looked to Mira and is slightly scared as her eyes are just starting to take the form of hearts.

Not far behind them was the scarlet knight who at this point didn't even bother hiding her presents and walked right up to them.

"Wondering when you'd show yourself," Wendy said as she followed the scent.

They continued to follow Wendy league till they turned on the hall with his room only for her to stop dead in her tracks with her eyes going wide.

"What wrong Wendy" Mira said noticing the look in Wendys eyes

"Nothing it's just," Wendy said not sure how to continue, but Erza sure did, she marched right towards Natsu room.

"Erza don't do that it's rude" Wendy shouts.

"Rude he left us in the dark about being emperor, I don't care I must dispense punishment for this " Erza said she open Natsu bedroom door only for Mira and Wendy to follow suit.

As the three girls entered the room the familiar scent of Sweat entered their nostrils and something else, for Erza and Mira they knew what that something else was but unknown to Wendy for the foreseeable future.

Besides the scent, the first thing they notice was clothes scattered about, no surprise since this is Natsu's room but what they saw next made them speechless.

Right on the ground was Dimaria Bandeau and next to it a pair of white boxer and frilly white panties before their eyes landed on the odd couple.

The three fairy tail Ladies are standing there overhead seeing Natsu and Dimaria in a compromising position, good thing the blanket was covering them for Wendy's sake, their reaction was what you'd expect.

Mira like you'd expect massive grin with hearts for eyes, Erza was speechless with her jaw nearing the floor and Wendy had an unreadable expression while holding her nose closed as Natsu and Dimaria were very active last night.

"Um guys I don't think it's a good idea to stay here for very long, remember Dimaria can freeze time," Wendy said as she looks away from the bed.

"Smart idea," Dimaria said as she stirred awake.

"Please don't hurt me it didn't come in here Erza charged forward and well," Wendy said as cowered in the corner and would have continued before she realized time froze.

"Relax I'm not going to do anything to you since your expression says it all" Dimaria said as she sat up using the blanket to cover her girls, there was just enough blanket left to cover Natsu groin area.

"Wendy mind turning around so we can get dressed," Natsu said as he grabbed on to the blanket making sure Wendy does have to see what makes him a man.

"I'll wait outside but what about those two since you too had been very active last night," Wendy said one hand on her nose the other pointing to the frozen forms of Mira and Erza, Natsu and Dimaria couldn't help but blush at this.

"Probably be a good idea to take a shower," Dimaria said

"Together" Natsu whispered into Dimaria ear.

"Of course" Dimaria whispered back.

"So what about those two," Wendy said as she pointed to Mira and Erza.

"I have a good idea on how to deal with them," Dimaria said with a sinister grin.

"I can't say anything about Erza, but Mira and I were worried about you since after you missed breakfast and Mira cooked especially for you, "Wendy said

"Aaah I missed Mira making Breakfast Dang it" Natsu shouts.

"I'm pretty sure Mira wouldn't mind cooking another round of breakfast for you," Wendy said

"That sounds good and do you mind," Natsu said while ushering to the door.

Wendy compiled and waited outside the door for what felt like two minutes when actuality no times passed.

"You can come in now," Natsu said

Wendy walked back into the room to see a fully clothed Natsu and Dimaria, Natsu was actually holding the frozen form of Erza over his shoulder and Dimaria carrying frozen Mira as well.

"Come on we need to punish Erza for barging in on us," Natsu said as he marched forward out of the room.

Wendy and Dimaria proceed to follow Natsu only for him to go back to the dining hall and placed Erza on the ground in front of everyone.

"Do it?" Natsu said with a sinister grin

"With pleasure," Dimaria said as she gave Erza the same treatment as Kagura expect she didn't spare any clothing whatsoever.

"Um Natsu are you sure this is a good idea," Wendy said

"She deserves this" but for the plan to work we have to hide from everyone," Natsu said as he ran to hide behind the large drapes in the room.

At Natsu's request, Wendy with the help of Dimaria went around the corner with the frozen form of Mira and carefully poked her head around the corner to see what happens as time was unfrozen.

"NATSU" Erza shouted but lost her voice as she was back in the dining hall all eyes on her.

All the guy in the room not part of Fairy tail jumped out of their seats at this Getting an Eyeful of the woman.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden" Erza said before she realized she was naked.

Erza very quickly covered herself before requiping another set of clothes only for them to disappear again and again before long she went through five different armors before it stopped.

It was at this moment Wendy realized Mira was also looking from behind the corner.

"Erza deserved that big time," She said Smirk.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT DESTROYING MY ARMORS" Erza shouts.

"Is that a question?" Mira said as stepped out from behind the corner with a devious smirk

"I can only imagine how Jellal will react to this" Gray whispered to Gajeel who let out a chuckle.

It was then it finally dawned on Erza why her armors where being destroyed in one instant, Dimaria was responsible.

"And where are they now since I don't see them anywhere," Makarov said

"They said they were going the bathroom to well I shouldn't have to continue," Wendy said a very prominent blush that was mirrored by the other fairy tail members.

Mira was quick to notice Lucy and Lisanna had depressed look on their faces and Gray had jealousy in his eyes and Makarov was thinking pervertedly judging by the pink that dusted his cheeks.

"None of you will speak of this, or you will face punishment" Erza Roared to all company affiliated with Alvarez.

"I'd take her warning seriously cause I'm pretty sure Natsu would give her a free pass considering she faut off two spriggan twelves yesterday," Makarov said only to hear a gulp from everyone in the room.

"Mira mind cooking another round of breakfast as Natsu was not happy he missed your cooking this morning," Wendy said

"No problem," Mira said as she headed back in the kitchen only to have the castle chef hover over her like a hawk sizing up its prey to learn more about how the salamander lovers her cooking.

45 minutes later

"Man it has been a long time since I had this" Natsu said right before chowing down on pancakes, bacon, egg and a flaming steak and drink.

Dimaria was sitting by his side eating the same thing minus the flames, _for now,_ unknown to all but the dragon slayers.

"Man that was good," Natsu said as he pats down his belly.

"Natsu their something I need to talk about with you," Makarov said this got all the eyes in the room to look their way.

"Ok what is it," Natsu said

"Since it looks like you won't be returning to Fiore any time soon if at all I was thinking of opening up a fairy tail branch in Alvarez having you acting as guild master," Makarov said only for all except Natsu to floor themselves.

"WHAT," everyone said in unison as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"You heard me, so Natsu what do you think," Makarov said

"Like the subgroups, Phantomlord had" Gajeel shouts.

"Exactly but this branch will be mainly independent of ours in Fiore," Makarov said

"I'd love to, but I don't think I would have time to be guild master if you do open up a branch," Natsu said

"You don't have to answer right now, take some time to think about it," Makarov said

"How long are you planning to stay in Alvarez," Natsu said

"Why," fairy tail mages said in unison.

"Last time we were here, it was wartime, and there's a lot of cool places to visit and food to try maybe Mira can learn a few more recipes," Natsu said at the thought of Mira cooking.

"That does sound pretty good, but the maximum we can stay is two weeks as we didn't know if you were here or not well most of us," Mira said with a smirk as all eyes fell on Erza.

"How about this if you stay the two weeks I'll give you my answer about opening up a fairy tail branch," Natsu said

"It's a deal," Makarov said

Over the next two weeks, the fairy tail mages indulged themselves in the cultures that make up the Alvarez empire.

Erza was back to her well _usual_ self of checking out all the different outfits as well as make sure the other fairy tail mages behaved themselves.

You would think Natsu would be with him, but no his _lessons_ in politics were thankfully at the halfway point with the help of Toma.

He came to a decision; he will take up the mantle as guild master of a fairy tail branch in Alvarez.

What sold him on it was simple he saw it as a break from the life of an emperor, and back to his life as a fairy tail mage.

What Makarov said to him is if he accepts several members of the guild will have to depart Fiore to stay in Alvarez to help unify the two branches under one banner beside the guild mark they all share.

Also during this Time, Dimaria has moved into Natsu room permanently with a dresser and very quickly took over the closet.

(Scene Change)

Dimaria is sitting down in her and Natsu bed, tears were streaming down her cheeks after realizing she missed her period, she knew they were taking a risk, but her lust got the better of her.

Believe it or not, She was happy for about five minutes then her time as a feared member of the spriggan twelve crept it's way back into her mind.

Flashes, she kept getting them, memories, one, in particular, was when she was tasked to take care of a dark guild harassing a faraway town.

What made these memories painful for her was how she callously killed the hostage to make eliminating the dark guild easier all because she wanted to have a little fun on the job, what worse is she blamed the dark mage's for the hostages' death.

That not all, another memory found its way into her mind this one was just as painful, this time it was their assault neighboring country on Alakitasia continent.

The memories of that day played back in her mind over and over again, the destruction and chaos were like a symphony to the rash, hot-headed teenaged Dimaria as that was how she got the name Valkyrie.

The memory of her past deeds played over and over and over again in her mind, why are they showing up now she didn't know, maybe it's because she's pregnant or found happiness with someone she loves, who knows at this point.

The memories only got worse as time moved on, she put her hand on her stomach only to tighten her grip, she did it in hopes it would ease the pain, it did not.

It wasn't long before Natsu quietly enters their room only to see the distraught form of Dimaria, Natsu wasn't happy to see the once proud Valkyrie of Alvarez brought down to a vulnerable state with tears streaming down her cheeks.

It wasn't until he saw Dimaria hand on her stomach that it finally dawned on him, she was pregnant, it was then he realized they didn't use protection when they had sex.

"Dimaria," Natsu said

Dimaria to let out a squeal at this as she was too deep in her thought to not realized Natsu was in the room.

"Y-yes Natsu," Dimaria said with her head down.

"Are you?" Natsu said while pointing to her hand covering her stomach.

"Yes I'm pregnant," Dimaria said

"Then why are you crying in sadness," Natsu said as he knows the difference between tears of joy and sadness.

"Believe it or not I was happy…..but then….. the memories of my past as cold the hearted Valkyrie came back to me," Dimaria said

Natsu knows how the dark times of a person's life always come back to haunt them; his thought went to Jellal who's still repenting for his crimes despite being a free man.

"It just feels…. wrong to me….after all the bad deeds I've done in the name of your brother, why should I be given a future when…. I took away countless others" Dimaria struggled to say as her emotion continued to rack her.

Dimaria was so over stricken with her emotion about her past she didn't notice Natsu sat by her side and wrapped his arms before kissing her on the lips.

She found herself looking deeply into his onyx black eyes; they were full of compassion, understanding, and Love.

Her tears only intensified, fortunately for her Natsu was there to comfort her, he held her close, so close she could feel his warmth wash over her, it soothed her, what he said next made her heart flutter.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here as long as you need me," Natsu said in a soft voice full of warmth as he tightened his grip around her backing up his words.

Her tears finally started to break after hearing those words; she didn't say anything, she just sat there in his embrace absorbing the warmth his body gave off.

After several minutes of this Dimaria, manages to get control of her emotion and pulled herself together.

"Thank you, Natsu I needed that," Dimaria said with a sniffle.

"Any time, after all, we're mates," Natsu said with a grin.

"Your right," Dimaria said with a smile before kissing Natsu.

"Yeah I should get this out of the way now," Natsu said in an uneasy tone.

"What," Dimaria said in her usual cynical tone.

"It has to do with your enhanced senses," Natsu said.

"Explain now while your still alive," Dimaria said still retaining her cynical tone.

"Those enhances sense are meant to help you in our case when having a kid is to help protect him or her from anything that would do them harm," Natsu said with a sheepish grin.

"So it's meant to give me extra strength to protect our child," Dimaria said as she tightens her grip on her stomach.

"Yes and remember you have a stronger sense of smell which can be used to track him or her down if they are kidnapped or try and run away if they do something stupid," Natsu said with a chuckle.

"If this little one thing he or she can get away from the punishment he or she has another thing coming," Dimaria said with a chuckle as she tapped her belly only to be joined by Natsu.

"So what do we do now," Natsu said

"What do you mean," Dimaria said curiously.

"Do we tell everyone you're pregnant or do you want to?" Natsu said but didn't finish as he couldn't bring himself to tell the rest only for to get slapped by Dimaria

"Of course I want this Baby you fool, why would you even think that," Dimaria said in an irritated tone.

"Jeez sorry, I wasn't sure as you seemed pretty broken up about being a mother," Natsu said

Dimaria couldn't help but blush at Natsu's word especially the part about being a mother; she wasn't alone Natsu was blush at the realization that going to be a father.

"So how do you want to go about this" Natsu said with a very prominent blush

"Well let's not tell them right this second Maybe in a few months as we have other business to do besides establishing a fairy tail branch," Dimaria said

"Sounds like a plan and gramps should be here in a couple of hours for my answer," Natsu said

"Since several fairy tail mages have to stay here I feel it would be best if Erza were not one of them," Dimaria said in a bewildered tone.

"Wasn't planning on it?" Natsu said

"Good," Dimaria said

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father," Natsu said with a small smile.

"I know it's a shock to me too," Dimaria said mocking tone with a sinister smile, Natsu scoffed at this.

"Two can play that game, who would've thought The valkyrie of Alvarez would be a mother," Natsu said with a sinister tone of his own.

Dimaria could only glare daggers at him, their little standoff would have continued when someone knocked on their bedroom.

"Your majesty I hate to interrupt, but you have some urgent business to attend too with Nazire and Toma," a castle servant said

All color drained away from Natsu face as his lessons in politics are a far cry from when Erza put through three days of hell when couldn't read anything but food names.

he looks to Dimaria with pleading eyes all he received was a sinister grin, Natsu slumps down trying in vain to prepare himself for what to come.

Just before he was about to get up Dimaria grabs his hand getting his attention, He looks into her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Will be waiting for you?" Dimaria said with a warm smile as she placed his hand on her stomach only for him to tighten his grip.

That was just the thing Natsu needed prepare him for his lessons just before he got up he kissed Dimaria on the lips and kissed her stomach.

"I'll be back soon" Natsu with his signature grin before leaving the room.

Feeling drained from the emotional roller coaster, she was just on Dimaria decided to take a nap.

Two hours later

"It's finally over" Natsu shouts in joy as his lesson for the day have come to a close.

"He seems overly happy today compared to beforehand," Nazire said

"probably has something to do with Makarov proposal of a fairy tail branch in Alvarez," Toma said

Internally, however, Toma has a good idea why Natsu was acting the way he was, it was clear as day for someone as experienced as him.

Natsu's sitting on his throne waiting for Makarov and the others to show up, he didn't have to wait long before the castle doors opened to reveal the people he calls family.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Gajeel said as he snickered at the site of Natsu sitting on his throne.

"Tell me about it," Gray said with a smirk.

"I see Erza has indulged herself in the fashion of Alvarez," Natsu said with a smirk at the rare site of Erza, not in heart Kreuz Armor and is instead wearing an Alvarez inspired dress.

And she's not alone Mira was wearing something similar in fact all the fairy tail girls were wearing a dress the screamed Alvarez.

Almost out of sight is a large trunk Erza usually bring with her but it doubled in size no doubt from her shopping in the empire.

"So Natsu what's your decision," Makarov said.

"I accept your offer of opening up a branch of the fairy tail guild In Alvarez now where do we go from here," Natsu said

"Well we head back to Fiore and inform the guild what's going on and to decide who will move to Alvarez to help unify the two guilds," Makarov said

"And how long will that take," Natsu said

"I'm afraid I have no idea how long exactly," Makarov said

"Can give me minimum then?" Natsu said

"Four months," Makarov said

"Well, I can tell you right now as much as it pains me gildarts is a no go," Natsu said in a depressed tone.

"Definitely," Makarov said resulting in a round of chuckles, during the laugh Natsu noticed a sudden look in Lucy's eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy," Natsu said getting everyone's eyes to land on her.

"Nothing it's just this is the End of team Natsu," Lucy said only for complete silence grace the group.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Wendy said

"Yeah all our adventure playing back in my head as we speak," Lucy said

The memories of all their adventure went through Lucy's head starting with their first job as a team with the lullaby then galuna, the run-in with Phantomlord, tower of heaven, the battle of fairy tail, nirvana, Edolas, S-class trials.

then the seven-year gap, Grand Magic games, Sun village, Tartarus, avatar and finally the War with Alvarez, all their adventure kept going through her mind over and over and over again.

She looks around the room, and they have similar expression on their faces, she could tell they are thinking the same things as her.

"Don't be so down think of this as the next book of your life Lucy since you are a novelist now?" Natsu said as remembered the day Lucy published her first novel.

"Your right Natsu" Lucy chirped.

"Well If there's anything else you want to say before we leave," Erza said

"Yeah don't be shy and visit whenever you can," Natsu said

"We will," Makarov said with a smile.

"Natsu is it, okay I stay with," Happy said flying to Natsu shoulder.

"Sure thing little buddy," Natsu said

"Look like I'm staying hope to see you soon," Happy said as he waved off their friends.

With everything set and done the fairy tail wizard went on their way back to Fiore to tell everyone about their _vacation_ and adventures in the Empire.

As soon as the doors closed, Natsu made his way back to his room as it has been an exhausting day for him both physically and mentally.

"Happy I need you to be very quiet as Dimaria had a rough day.

"Got it Natsu," Happy said

As they entered the bedroom he saw Dimaria fast asleep; he can't blame her after all not every day you an emotional breakdown.

He carefully slipped into bed spooning to her with one hand on her stomach; he noticed Dimaria had a small smile on her face before falling asleep as well.

Happy found a spot at the end of the bed before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

(Scene Change)

One week later

Magnolia

With Makarov leading the charge the wizards made their way back to the guild hall, it wasn't till they reach Fiore that Natsu's departure finally hit them.

The group was standing outside their guild hall doors not sure how to break it to the guild that Natsu isn't coming back to them.

A thought came to Lucy; she marches forward getting their attention before standing proudly in from the door before bring her leg back getting a smile out of Erza, Gray who joined in to help all three brought their legs forward.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE" Lucy, Erza and Gray shouted in unison succeeding in getting everyone attention.

The group then proudly made their way to the stage getting all eyes in the room to land on them.

The group then went into telling them about time in Alvarez and man were they in for a shock especially on who Natsu mate was.

Many of them sweatdrop at how Erza went overboard and what happened to her after Breakfast.

After that everyone took turns telling them about how their trip went in Alvarez, overall it took a good three hours for everyone to finish telling them about their journey that's not including question afterward.

"Who would've thought Natsu would hook up with a spriggan twelve," Juvia said as she stood by Gray side who for once didn't push her off like all the other times.

Funny how seeing Natsu and Dimaria together it finally dawn on Gray about how to face Juvia's feeling for him.

"Master isn't there something you forget," Mira said

"Oh that's right as of today Me and Natsu will be opening a branch of the fairy tail guild Alvarez with him acting as guild master," Makarov said resulting in a round of shocks.

"What's the part your not telling us," Laxus said unfazed by this.

"For the sake of unifying the main guild with the branch, several of out member will have to depart to Alvarez in the coming months as well as man the guild, now any question," Makarov said only for everyone's hand to shoot straight up.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ**

 **when I was writing this chapter I intended it to be the last chapter but as I kept writing and writing this chapter was getting longer and longer till it reached 10,000 words I then cut it into two chapter this one and chapter 6**

 **I will post chapter 6 sometime in the next couple of days so look out**

 **if your following second chance you still get this month chapter don't worry**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	6. Lily Tempus Dragneel

**Credit to GILDARTStheACE for the name and hair color**

 **ReaperStride for the inspiration for the magic**

 **FINAL CHAPTER ENJOY**

* * *

two months later Alvarez

Two months have passed since Natsu's friends departed to fairy tail except for happy and over those two months Natsu set out immediately to open up a fairy tail branch in the capital, the thought projection spell was a life saver for Natsu.

It was around this time everyone noticed a change in Dimaria.

She would go through crazy mood swing and eat unusual amounts of food.

She even threatened to castrate a castle guard who said to slow down on the food.

Okay, that last one wasn't too big of a surprise as that pissed off a lot of female servants as they felt the man was implying she was getting fat.

NEVER say that to a woman…... if you want to live long especially since it's Dimaria and she has god by her side.

in the beginning, it was easy but got harder and harder to hide the facts that Dimaria is pregnant especially when she would be sick for no apparent reason.

Many servants speculated what was wrong with her; It was at this time they decided to come out with her pregnancy.

Castle throne room

All castle servant, guard, wizards even the remaining shield of spriggan were gathered now standing in the throne room wondering why they were called here.

Suddenly the doors open revealing Natsu with Dimaria by his side with Happy sitting comfortably on his shoulder, Natsu could feel their gazes as he made his way to his throne.

To no one's surprise, Dimaria sat on his lap as shortly after his return from the northern tip of the empire it was made clear that him a Dimaria are _Mates_ much to their confusion but didn't question it.

Natsu not wanting this to get out of hand he Activates mute runes around the room before looking at his subjects and with a sigh.

"Many of you no doubt are wondering why I called you here, it has something to do with Dimaria change in behavior over the last couple of months, Dimaria you want to finish," Natsu said

"I'm pregnant," Dimaria said blankly.

In true anime fashion, everyone in the room floored themselves, and it was several minutes before everyone processed what they just heard as they picked themselves up.

The only person in the room who didn't keel over from the announcement was Toma who had a Smug look on his face.

"That explains the bizarre behavior, mood swing, and appetite," The castle chef said as he remembers her hunger rivaled Natsu one time.

"Toma you seem strangely calm," Natsu said with a hint of unease.

"I knew from that day you were overjoyed about something when came in for your lesson," Toma said with smug grin everyone in the room eyes land on him.

"Guess I can't get anything past you," Natsu said with a sheepish grin.

"And how did you deduce that from the dragon slayer," Nazire said baffled at this revelation

"When you been around as long as I have you learn to read people like a book, Natsu had the same look in his eyes when I found out my wife was pregnant with Hisui," Toma said still retaining his smug grin.

Natsu notices half of all the female servant and Wizards had weird looks in their eyes; it took him a moment before he realized they were staring at Dimaria and they were struggling not smother her with questions just like Mira did.

From the look in Dimaria's eyes, she did not want to go through that again as her pregnancy can be very draining at times.

Seeing the look in her friend's eyes and Natsu, Before looking around the room. Brandish decided to be the good friend and bail them out.

"So how do you feel since you found out your pregnant Dimaria" Brandish said

"Exhausted as it's very draining At times like now," Dimaria said in an exhausted tone.

Brandish looked around the room once more and fortunately most of the servant that wanted Details were quick to drop it and went back to their usual demeanor.

"Is there anything else?" Natsu said,

One of the servant's hand shot straight up, Natsu pointed toward the servant indicating they can ask their question.

"When are you planning on telling the rest of the empire," The servant said

"We haven't decided but a minimum of two months as that when I'm hoping to open the fairy tail branch here in the capital," Natsu said

Two months later Alvarez.

It has been four months since Natsu parted ways with his Fairy tail friends and over these last four month, his lesson in politics is finally over, shortly after Toma took his leave back to Fiore.

He's been spending most of his time dealing with all the _paperwork_ of setting up a fairy tail branch in the Capital.

Something else that happens in the last two months is Dimaria's belly has as many servants with families of their own have said finally popped so now everyone know she pregnant just by looking at her.

He mood swings have gotten even crazy; there are times she's lovey-dovey with Natsu and other times where she threatened to kill him for making her go through this.

Every now and again her appetite surpasses Natsu, and recently her hunger is on par with him.

Unfortunately, his responsibility as an emperor was putting unnecessary stress on their relationship.

However, one of the benefits of being an emperor is making sure he get to spend time with Dimaria as much as possible.

It took time, but he manages to learn how to _force_ everyone to work off his schedule which was weekdays as weekends was his time alone with Dimaria.

Right now he is sitting in his room getting ready to send his thought projection to Magnolia to see which member will be moving to Alvarez.

"Don't belong?" Dimaria said

"Like I'm going to let this get in the way with this" Natsu said as he put his hand on Dimaria expanded stomach.

"I know, but I like hearing you say that," Dimaria said with a smile.

Natsu like the first time laid down in his bed building up his magic before sending his thought Projection to Fiore.

(Scene Change)

Magnolia

Natsu landed just outside the fairy tail guild hall not having to worry about getting found out like last time he didn't bother with a disguise.

He made is through projection solid as to open the door like a regular person.

And much to his displeasure, the guild was in another of its brawls.

He decided then and there to start one with the Alvarez branch on opening day.

They were so distracted with there fight he manages to make his way to the bar like last time and like before Mira greets him.

"Well hello Natsu I assume you're using a thought projection like last time," Mira said

"Yeah my duty's take up most of my time, so where's gramps," Natsu said curiously.

"Doing paperwork like always?" Mira said

"That's what I was afraid of," Natsu said.

"Got someplace to be," Mira said

"Something like that" Natsu said It was around this time the everyone notice Natsu was here.

"Natsu your back" Erza said as grabbed him and smack him against her breastplate.

Strangely enough, he didn't cry out in pain like all the times beforehand; then it dawned on them this is a thought projection.

"What not man enough to come here in person," Elfman said

"Sorry I've been swamped with the paperwork of setting up the branch in Alvarez that also why I'm here," Natsu said

"So it is true, you are emperor of Alvarez," Gildart said telegraphing his presence.

"Yep I assume you know why I'm here," Natsu said

"Something about a branch of fairy tail opening up in Alvarez," Gildarts said.

"Yep," Natsu said

This conversation would have continued, but master office door was opened up revealing Makarov make his way down the stairs to the stage.

Knowing where this is going Natsu made his way to the stage as well, all eyes in the room landed on the duo.

"As many of you know Natsu is the current ruler of the Alvarez empire and thus cannot be here in person," Makarov said

"So what master said is True," Kinana said

"Yes I can't come back here in person as my duty as emperor comes first," Natsu said as he hung his head in shame.

"And that your opening a branch of the guild in Alvarez" jet said

"Yes," Natsu said

"Man this stinks," Romeo said

"We now I would love to come back here to do jobs and go on new adventures with you but I can't," Natsu said

"So who's going to help man the guild In Alvarez beside you," Laxus said

"I have one in mind if it's no problem, " Natsu said

"And who would that be," Laxus said

"Wendy you feel like moving after all Happy a little sad Carla isn't there," Natsu said with a grin.

"I would love to, and Carla do you want to come," Wendy said to her partner

"Fine" Carla said

"I'm going to after all it takes a real man to keep a guild Going," Elfman said proudly.

"Well that makes three of you count Carla Anyone else wants to go," Natsu said

"I'll go," Laxus said getting all eyes in the room to land on his with looks of disbelief.

"If he is going we are too," The thunder legion said in unison.

"That brings it up to seven anyone else," Natsu said

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go back as I enjoyed myself," Mira said getting more significant looks of disbelief.

"You sure Mira," Natsu said still surprised by this development.

"Yes," Mira said as she winked at Laxus when no one was looking getting a blush out of the man.

"Ok I think we're good don't want to take to many powerful wizards from the main guild," Natsu said

"Look like we got everything settled, what time do you want them to leave," Makarov said

"Soon as possible, that reminds me, be a good idea to have blue pegasus give them a ride to Alvarez since Laxus and Wendy are coming," Natsu said

"I'll call them right away," Makarov said

Realizing both her sibling are leaving her Lisanna made her way to say her goodbye before going to lucy.

"Hey Lucy since Elfman and Mira are going to Alvarez mind if I stay with you for the time being as I don't want to live in my house by myself," Lisanna said

"Better why don't you move in as my landlord is considering increasing my rent as many people are moving to Magnolia to join fairy tail," Lucy said

"That works but what am I going to do with my house in the meantime," Lisanna said

"Maybe sell it to Gray and Juvia as they have gotten pretty close over the past few months, they might need the extra room soon," Lucy said with a smile.

"Good Idea," Lisanna said with a smile.

the two had a good idea why Gray has been overly affectionate with Juvia over the last couple of months.

"If there's anything else I'll take my leave," Natsu said tiredly.

"What about our living arrangement when we get there," Mira said

"Well since you and Wendy have already been there I assume you would stay in the castle till you find a place of your own" Natsu said

"Ok," Mira said

"Anything else," Natsu said.

"Yeah, how are the Ladies over their" Bickslow said only to get smack across the head by evergreen.

"You'll have to find out your self," Natsu said with smirk only to be glared at by the man.

"Is there anything else?" Natsu said looking around the room, he got no response and left in a flash of rainbow light.

(Scene Change)

Alvarez

Natsu sat up to see Dimaria sitting on a chair waiting for him to finish his business.

"So how'd it go," Dimaria said

"Good you'll never guess who coming," Natsu said

"Hmm definitely Wendy based on how Happy misses Carla as for the rest I imagine at least one maybe two S-class wizards are on their way," Dimaria said

"Yes and then some" Natsu said

"I'll bite who else is coming besides Wendy and Carla," Dimaria said

Natsu proceeds to fill her in on what happened when he went to fairy tail and how they have not including Wendy and Carla, Laxus, freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Elfman, and Mira.

"Mira cooking is pretty good," Dimaria said offhand.

Natsu was about to say something when Dimaria's stomach beat him to the punch resulting in blush from the woman and smirk out of Natsu.

"When will they be here," Dimaria said fighting off her blush.

"Probably a week at most," Natsu said

Dimaria silently swore at this as it's no secret her hunger is on par with Natsu especially now that she can eat fire like him too.

"It's not as good as Mira's, but the castle chef has improved since they left," Natsu said as he held out his hand.

Dimaria graciously took it, and the two made their way to their dining hall and yet again proved how she rival Natsu in appetite and hunger.

One week later

Wendy is standing on the deck of the Christina with the wind blowing through her hair her eyes sit on the horizon never wavering in the slightest.

she stood there for another hour before something caught her attention, upon closer inspection it was the capital of Alvarez and where her big brother lives.

"I see someone's excited," Mira said resulting an eep from the poor girl.

"W-what gave you that idea," Wendy said with a blush.

"Hmm, maybe that fact you ran out the door when we reach the shores of the Alaktasia continent," Mira said, not long Carla joined to the duo and found her spot on Wendy's shoulder.

"I just got word from Hibiki that we will be at the capital within the hour," Carla said

"Yay," Wendy said with glee.

"Have you informed the tri-men to avoid hitting on a blond-haired Woman with armored-up right arm and jacket tied around her waist?" Mira said

"Yes I did but I doubt they'll remember when they meet her," Wendy said

"I'll get the camera ready," Mira said with a giggle.

As the hour passed, the Christina landed outside the castle, with the ramp down the fairy tail and blue pegasus mages made there way inside.

Mira made sure the camera was ready as Erza, and the other girl at the guild would love to see this.

As the group entered the room, they were met with the sight of Dimaria standing before them.

But something was different like weird different, she wasn't wearing any of her armor or had a sword on her _that they know of_ no it wasn't a change in cloth, that stayed the same.

It was, in fact, the noticeable bulge in her stomach and from what Mira and Wendy remember from last time her breast seems to have gotten bigger.

"the future I saw right after all," Carla said getting everyone's attention.

"from when we came four months ago," Wendy said

"yes," Carla said

"Hello, Natsu will be here shortly he has some business to attend to," Dimaria said in a gentle voice that was very unlike her.

Then suddenly she throws a dagger that was narrowly missing eve except for a hairline cut across his cheek.

"care to say that again," Dimaria said in cold tone, a stark contrast to her persona a moment ago.

All eyes fell on eve telling him he's not getting out this one, from the look in his eyes he was hesitant to repeat his comment but ultimately caved in.

" I said some needs to hit the gym and lose a few pounds"Eva struggled to say.

"kinda hard when you have a living person growing inside of you," Dimaria said in a cold tone.

As you expect all wizards jaws hit the floor as their suspicions were confirmed, Mira, Wendy, and Evergreen were stereotypically overjoyed at this.

Dimaria couldn't help but take a step back at this only for Mira and Evergreen to step forward.

"What's going on here," Natsu said making his presence known.

Dimaria was quick to hide behind Natsu as a shield only for her to point at the two female mages with The _look_ in their eyes.

An audible gulp could be heard from the couple, not phased by this Wendy casually walked up to Natsu and hug him he hugged back.

"Long time no see Wendy," Natsu said with a smile.

"Same for you too," Wendy said

"Um Natsu I hate to break the sentiment but," Dimaria said pointing to the forms of Mira and evergreen slowly making there way to them.

"I know you don't want to, but we better get this out of the way now rather than later" Natsu said getting a nod out of Dimaria.

Natsu sat down on his throne, and Dimaria sat on his lap, that was one of the few things she can still enjoy after finding out she's pregnant.

"Fire at will," Natsu said blankly.

In an instant, Mira and Evergreen were in their faces asking your standard question.

"Who would have thought Natsu would be a father," Laxus said casually.

"I must admit even I wouldn't have seen this coming" Freed said

"Yeah Natsu's a real man," Elfman said only to be repeatedly hit by evergreen for taking it the wrong way before going back to Natsu and Dimaria.

"phew glad that's over," Natsu said as Mira and Evergreen finally let off on them.

Dimaria was about to say something when her stomach spoke for her as it let out a deep gargle resulting in a deep blush from the age seal mage.

"Need me to cook something for the three of you," Mira said smirk resulting In Dimaria's blush deepening and getting a blush out of Natsu.

"Yes that would be Nice" Dimaria manage to say

Dining hall

The tri-men and fairy tail mages were astonished at the amount of food Dimaria were consuming as yet again she was on par with Natsu with food consumption and that fact that she was eating fire….fire something only Natsu can do.

"Natsu mind explain how she can eat fire Like you," Laxus said

"Not sure if you no this but after we ...a... sealed the deal she gradually started taking on some of the traits of a dragon, enhanced sense and being able to eat fire like me," Natsu said.

"Oh ok then," Laxus said

"I heard about this from Bisca when she went through her pregnancy with Asuka, but I thought she was exaggerating," Mira said in a surprised tone.

"To a normal woman yes but this is Natsu were talking about here, and he's a dragon slayer," Laxus said

"True," Mira said

"So Natsu what about our living arrangements," Wendy said

"Well, for now, you can stay here in the castle till you find a place of your own" Natsu said

"What if we want to stay here forever," Wendy said in a hopeful tone.

"Fine by me,"Natsu said

Wendy was astatic at this as she is close to her big brother when the time came and based on Dimaria stomach that won't be much longer.

Five months later

A loud scream could be heard throughout the castle as Dimaria had another contraction, the only reason someone wasn't dead was that Natsu was by her side to help take her mind off the pain.

As for Fairy Tail, the member that went to Alvarez acting guards to keep someone from trying to _help_ but would only make things worse.

The screams lasted for another hour before they finally died down, wasn't long before a Nurse came out letting everyone no the baby was successfully delivered and to give the parent some time to themselves.

With Natsu and Dimaria

Dimaria with the help of Natsu manages to make it to their bedroom for her to lay down after the exhausting process of bringing a life into this world.

She lay down with her back against the headboard with the blanket cover up to her waist and in her arms wrapped in a warm pink blanket is their Daughter, all you could see is her cute little face.

Dimaria couldn't help but shed tears joy whether it was from the pregnancy hormones or her time with Natsu she didn't know, one thing is for certain for the first time Dimaria felt like she did some good in the world.

Natsu very carefully as to not awaken or hurt their daughter manage to slip into bed having Dimaria's back lay against his chest as to look over Dimaria's shoulder with the warmest smile possible to the lovely sight of their daughter.

"Welcome to the world and our home Lily Tempus Dragneel," Natsu said softly.

"Feels so good to meet you, your dad and Me have been waiting so long," Dimaria said in an equally soft voice.

The new family of three chose to stay there for an unknown amount of time before very carefully as to not wake their daughter to let the empire know the future heir is safe and sound.

Over the last five months, a lot has happened for one the new fairy tail branch was doing fantastic getting job after job done with flying color, and the central branch member made sure they know what it means to be a fairy tail mage.

Also, a smaller throne was installed next to Natsu's for the day their daughter is born, so Dimaria doesn't have to sit on Natsu's lap and risk harm to Lily.

One more thing shortly after Mira, Laxus, Wendy, etc. found out Dimaria was pregnant they promised Not to say a word to anyone back home cause if they did Dimaria would do to them what she did To Erza.

It wasn't until two weeks before Lily's birth That Natsu and Dimaria let the rest of the world know, as for the Main branch of fairy tails reaction to the news was as you would expect... all over the place.

All guest were waiting patiently in the throne room, the only part of the place that wasn't packed was the open path from the hallway to the two chair in the room meant for the emperor and his empress.

Just like with the birth Laxus, Mira and the thunder legion were holding back the crowd while Elfman worked as the filter of who can enter the castle.

Wendy, Carla, and Happy we're making patrolling the area making sure no does any funny business.

All the guest were starting to get impatient before footstep could be heard as time moved on it was clear it was two sets of footsteps before revealing Natsu and Dimaria walked into the room making their way to there seats.

"Our daughter is sleeping so be very quiet when asking questions, Ask away and again quietly, or I'll throw you out, but naked don't believe me ask her," Natsu said is a quiet but demanding tone as Dimaria gave them all a sinister smirk backing up Natsu's claim.

One month later

With the sun down Natsu and Dimaria lay in bed but this time with special guest, they lay on their side facing each other with daughter sleeping soundly in between them neither taking their eyes off her.

"Thank you Natsu," Dimaria said, this became a semi-regular thing.

"No thank you for giving us her" Natsu said back getting chuckle out of the woman.

(Scene Change)

Year X800

In a large room that is clearly a girls, room sleeps two girls, one has long dark Blue hair with a body precisely like her edolas Counterpart when they met for the first time her name is Wendy.

And across the room lay a five-year-old little girl with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair with a streak of pink hair that rests in between her eyes.

Above them set two what can only be described as bird cages in one rest Carla sleeping soundly over Wendy and across the room rest happy hanging over Lily.

Wasn't long before Wendy Woke up and crawled out of bed to her dresser to get ready for the day.

After she was done, she woke up Carla and Happy waiting for them she decided to wake up the girl who sees her as an aunt and therefore she sees her as a niece.

"Time to wake up Lily," Wendy said

"No, wanna stay in bed today," Lily said tiredly.

"You always say that, and you always get up," Wendy said in a smug tone

"I mean it this time," Lily said as she buried herself under the covers.

"Ok buts its Sunday and you know what that means," Wendy said

"Aunt Mira's cooking," Lily said in a giddy voice.

She ran straight to her dresser and got a random dress before bolting out the bedroom door like a bolt of lightning.

"She Natsu's daughter," Carla said as found a seat on Wendy's shoulder and Happy found a place on her other shoulder.

By the time Wendy made it to the dining hall Lily had found her spot right next to her parents and like Natsu, she has quite an appetite with the same look as her father when it's Mira's turn to cook for the day.

Next to Lily is her best friend and daughter of Laxus and Mira Jaime who looks like her mother but has Laxus blond hair.

Wendy found her spot on the opposite side of Natsu right next to Dimaria waiting patiently for Mira cooking she's famous for.

They didn't have to wait long before grand buffet came out of the Castle kitchen and like father like daughter Natsu and Lily practically jumped out of their seats at this before being pulled back by Dimaria.

Later that day Wendy took Lily back to their room to get ready for the day, Wendy was getting prepared to go to the guild and Lily was delighted to go with her.

Wendy's standing outside her room waiting on Dimaria to finish dressing her daughter, Lily insisted on dressing herself, she manages to do it that half the time, but this was not one of those times.

The door open to reveal Lily wearing a green dress with white stocking and black dress slippers.

As Wendy inspected her further, she is reminded again that she is defiantly Natsu's daughter as she has his tan skin, onyx black pupils with emerald iris with the rest of her face being the spitting image of Dimaria.

"Ready to go to the guild Lily "Happy said as he landed on Lily's shoulder.

"Yes happy," Lily said

"Will let's go make sure to stay by my side on the way their" Wendy said as she held out her hand to the little girl.

"Be careful Honey" Dimaria said

"I will mommy," Lily said before taking off with happy Wendy and Carla.

The fairy tail guild of Alvarez open up down the street from the castle, it for better or worse had the same rep as the Fiore branch.

The branches success was so good other guilds in Fiore Started opening branch there as well.

The four of them stand outside the fairy tail guild both floating in the air thanks to the exceeds.

"Ready Lily" Wendy said

"Aye sir," Lily said mimicking Happy's line perfectly with a grin just like her father.

With the help of Wendy's sky magic the doors bust wide open allowing them to fly right in giving them a grand entrance as happy flew straight in carrying Lily as they made their round around the room getting a smile out of everyone.

"Princess Lily has arrived," a random guild member said

Happy landed them in the _kid's_ section for all the younger member only to see her arch-rival Jasmine, daughter of Elfman and Evergreen and Jaime's cousin.

She continually brags how she the strongest of the three of them and how her a Jaime can't hope to beat her.

However thanks to her parents she ready to prove her wrong as she being taught an extremely rare and powerful magic but can't let anyone know yet.

But she couldn't take jasmine attitude anymore and is going teach her a lesson, but Jaime beat her to it."

"Jasmine your family and I love you, but someone gotta teach you some manners," Jaime said as she got into a maker stance.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you," Jasmine said as she got into a stance of her own

"Lightning make Lance" Jaime shouts as magic circle form in front of her before three lances made of lightning charged straight at Jasmine.

"Fairy machine gun," Jasmine said as a storm of light bullets shot towards the lighting lances destroyed them like they were nothing.

It depressed Jaime how her spell was defeated so quickly to make matters worse Jasmine was laughing at her expense.

This was the last straw for Lily, as her best friend was being put down by her own family, there is only one thing left for her to do even though she will be breaking a rule it needed to be done.

"Jasmine," Lily barked.

"What," Jasmine said in a smug tone.

"ICE GOD BELLOWS" Lily shouts as pitch black ice shot out of her mouth only to hit Jasmine sending her into a nearby wall and cementing her in place leaving her with a dazed look in her eyes.

Seeing her work done Lily went over to help Jaime up and making sure she is ok and has no scratches.

"Um, lily what just happen," Jamie said as she points to the black ice.

It was then Lily realized what she did and blushed like a ripened tomato, struggling to find the words to say what made it worse, she turned to see the whole guild eyes land on her.

"All her training paid off that's what happened," Natsu said telegraphing his presence.

"Your majesty I mean master is here" a random guild member yelled getting everyone attention.

Everyone was quick to get out of Natsu way as made his way to his daughter' side.

"Um daddy I didn't mean to do it Jamie was in trouble I couldn't just stand there and do nothing," Lily said in pleading voice fearful of whatever punishment Natsu would give her.

What she wasn't expecting was for Natsu to greet her with the biggest smile she has ever seen it soothed her.

"Why would I be mad you stood up for your friend," Natsu said still maintaining his smile.

"But you and mom told me not to let anyone know about it," Lily said in a fearful tone.

"Between you and me there was a bet between your mom and me on how long you could keep it a secret and I won so thank you" Natsu whispered into her.

"Hmhmhm Your welcome daddy" Lily said before hugging by the neck.

"Looks like I'm going to have to free Jasmine as ice god ice is tough stuff," Natsu said, and with the flick of his wrist, the black ice restaining Jasmine was shattered freeing the poor girl.

Jasmine managed to pull herself together before feeling eyes weight down on her only to turn and be met with Natsu.

"Now Jasmine I hope you take this as a lesson to not make fun of people who aren't as... _gifted_ as you," Natsu said in scolding tone.

"Got it sir," Jasmine said in a tone full of guilt, unable to look him in the eyes.

Later that day

"Mom Dad Can I sleep with you guys tonight," Lily said with hope in her voice.

"Sure thing honey," Natsu said as he held the door open for her.

Natsu quickly slipped under the cover keeping some pajama bottom on, Lily found her spot in the middle, and Dimaria followed suit.

"Mom how much longer till I get to see my baby brother," Lily said as she poked Dimaria expanded stomach.

"Your little brother will be here in three months now go to sleep," Dimaria said

"Got it, mommy," Lily said before drifting off to sleep.

"I won the bet, so I get to name him" Natsu whisper to Dimaria with a smug grin resulting in a Glare from the woman.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **ok if you don't know there is a schedule change happening now that this story is complete I will still do this month Chapter of Second Chance**

 **if you guys like this story check out my others**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
